The Pip to my Estella - An Emison Story
by EmisonStoryteller
Summary: Will Emily be able to fix the broken pieces of the girl that wandered into her life? AU Emison
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU ALRIGHT**

She had been staring at the road for almost four hours now.

Seated on an uncomfortable bench at a bus stop, in the exact same position for this long, should have been painful. Yet she felt nothing.

It was the corner of an almost forgotten street. No one had passed by, even though she had been there this long. It was late now almost midnight but it had been pretty early in the night when she had got there.

She wasn't really thinking about her current situation, she wasn't really thinking at all! She didn't want to. She couldn't!

Her body shuddered; partly to wake her out of her stupor and partly because the evening air was cold. The overcoat wasn't doing her much good, especially when there was hardly anything under it, except her shorts and her torn tank.

The shudder woke her from her daze. She looked around trying to recall where she was. It wasn't a familiar part of town and she had hardly any recollection of how she got there. All she remembered was running till her feet could no longer move; looking back over her shoulder every few minutes, to make sure she wasn't being followed.

As her body slowly came back to its awakened state, she began to feel all the familiar indications of being alive - the cold, the stiffness in her body, the ache in the soles of her bare feet, burning hunger and most importantly a sharp stinging sensation on her thigh that surpassed every other uncomfortable feeling at the moment.

She parted the overcoat to look at her thigh. The hem of her pale pink shorts was stained with blood from 3 deep scratches that went almost all the way up her left thigh. It looked like she had been mauled by an animal.

She shuddered again. This time it was brought on by the pure disgust that surged through her veins, at the memory of that evening. The nails of her attacker had dug in deep and drawn blood. The blood had dried now, leaving stains. The wound itself looked sore; ugly like the deed that caused it.

She knew she was not to blame but she found herself filled with a sour feeling inside. She knew she would not survive in her current state in the cold and yet she could not imagine why she cared. Wouldn't freezing to death be a far more pleasant ordeal than what she had lived through? And yet she found no comfort in what seemed an easy escape. She looked around again, this time it wasn't a blank stare but a purposeful search for shelter from the cold. The road was broad and had little buildings on either side. They looked like they housed offices and that would explain why the street was deserted all this while.

Down the street on the left, a small distance from the street corner, where it connected to what looked like a bigger street with more shops and eateries, was a small one storey building with a dim light still on. She hesitated. She knew she did not have the strength to run or save herself from evil hands again. But this was a risk she would have to take if she did not want to freeze to death on the bench she was still perched on.

She stood up and almost fell back. Her feet were wobbly, numb. She gathered some strength and tried to get to her feet again, slower this time. The sores on her feet were killing her. She was pretty sure she had cut herself running earlier. She slowly made her way to the light. As she got closer, she noticed it was a small patisserie and coffee shop. It was closed for the day. She saw a light in the back room that dimly lit up the front of the quaint little place.

She stood there awhile contemplating her next move. The place was closed and even if it wasn't she couldn't imagine walking in there in the state she was in. She could knock and seek shelter for the night but she was too proud to ask for help. She had walked to the light but she suddenly felt naked and vulnerable and longed for the darkness that enveloped her minutes ago and sheltered her from the reality, that she had nowhere to go and no one to reach out to.

All the will to survive the cold, that had egged her on to seek the source of light in search of shelter, now left her. She stood there lost and beaten, staring at the ground beneath her, when suddenly she found herself plunged in darkness. Someone had turned off the light in the back room. She heard a bustling in the room behind the glass windows, now cloaked in pitch black, followed by the sweet jingling of the bells above the door. The door was thrown open and she found herself staring at a tall girl with a cloud of dark hair fiddling with the keys to lock up the place for the night.

The girl finally got the place locked and threw the keys into the pocket of her dark blue jacket. She swung around and was completely caught off guard by the sight of the shorter girl in the huge overcoat staring at her with a vacant expression in her eyes. A second later the surprise on her face was replaced by a compassionate warmth as she stepped towards the girl, almost scared of scaring her away.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

The shorter girl looked up into the warmest pair of brown eyes she had seen. The softness of the genuine concern in those brown orbs felt like a warm blanket thrown around her. Her inner strength finally gave in and tears trickled out of her stormy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I am back with chapter 2. Its longer and less depressing and I hope you like it. I am very grateful for the reviews and for everyone of you who has read this story. I am writing fan-fiction for the first time so any feedback, good or bad, is welcome._

 _I apologise if these chapters are a little short but I have split the story as per the progression of their relationship and I am not really trying to have chapters of an even length._

 **NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN SO NICE TO ME BEFORE**

The tears that made their way down her cheeks, burnt against her cold skin and the new ones that welled up every second, blurred her vision. She knew the girl from the shop was surprised and a little spooked seeing her and she did not want to make the situation any worse than it was.

She looked up again and could make out the outline of the girl in the dark, through her sea of tears. She seemed to be frozen in place. She finally felt the taller girl move closer and reach out to touch her arm. And then she heard that voice again "Hey. Would you like to come in, out of the cold? Its okay. Don't be afraid."

She didn't know if it was the girl's gentle tone or the kindness that she so seldom was at the receiving end of, but she suddenly didn't feel that alone anymore. She used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears and looked up again into those brown eyes, that had looked so comforting before.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. This was the only place with a light on the street and I thought…" she trailed off. The brunette looked at her and noticed her shivering, her arms folded around her midriff trying to fight off the cold.

"Its okay. I wasn't scared. Just surprised. But I am scared that a girl might freeze to death outside my coffee shop." As the brunette said this, a small smile played on her lips, that made her eyes shine and revealed a hint of a dimple in her right cheek.

The shorter girl looked up mesmerised, not by the brunette's beauty, which was captivating enough, but by the stranger who was offering her help, when she had so little faith in humanity left.

Tears were threatening to spill over again. This caught the taller's girls attention and she said "Emily."

"Huh?" was the reply.

"Emily," the brunette repeated. "Its my name. Now will you come in or am I to freeze to death here with you?" She took the surprised stranger by her hand and led her into the coffee shop, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was in, Emily let go of the other girl's hand and walked over to the counter to make a fresh batch of coffee for the shivering girl. Emily thought she could definitely use something warm inside her too, after the past few minutes out in the cold.

Once done, she looked around to find the other girl still standing by the closed door looking down at her feet. Emily's eyes followed the girl's, to see she was barefoot and her feet looked hurt. More importantly, she noticed a thin trail of blood, that had made its way down her leg, from somewhere below that overcoat. The dried blood made Emily wonder who this girl was and what kind of trauma had she been through.

"Won't you come sit down? Here," she said, pulling out a stool at the counter, "Have a seat." The shorter girl made her way to the seat offered and sat down, still not really looking up at Emily.

Emily looked at the girl more carefully. She looked about the same age as her. She was blonde with brilliant blue eyes, the bluest Emily had ever seen and if you looked through the tear stains and the sadness on her face, Emily could tell she was quite stunning.

Emily was certain the girl had not grown up on the streets. She was running from something. Someone? Judging from the blood she had seen, that something or someone had hurt her.

Her train of thoughts were broken by a low voice. "Thank you," the girl almost whispered.

"You don't need to thank me." Emily replied.

"Yes I do," the girl responded, her eyes looking down at her hands on the counter. "Thank you for this."

Emily had so many questions but this didn't seem the right time. She didn't want to push the girl for answers; just make her feel warm, feel better. The coffee was ready. She poured out a cup for the girl and slid it gently across the counter top. "Here have this. It should help with the cold. Let me see what we have in the back, for you to eat." She walked away to the room behind the counter and you could hear the sound of plates clattering and doors being opened and closed.

Emily had not wanted to leave the blonde alone but was also wondering if the girl would be more comfortable away from her own inquisitive prying eyes. She mused if bringing a stranger in, so late at night, was such a good idea but those thoughts were quickly squashed by a need to protect the vulnerable looking scared girl, who had undoubtedly been through a lot that night.

Rummaging through the fridge, Emily found a container filled with the lasagna left over from the dinner she had shared a few hours back with Spencer, her best friend. She had made it specially for Spencer, who loved Emily's grandma's recipe. She thought it would be the perfect comfort food for the blonde.

She brought the lasagna and a plate back with her, to the front of the shop and found the blonde in exactly the same position she had left her. As Emily entered the room the blonde looked up and Emily once again found herself appraising the blonde's exquisite features. Then she spoke-

"I'll be on my way. I didn't mean to be a botheration." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible, like she was talking more to herself than Emily.

"It is not a botheration at all," Emily replied gently. "I have been here a lot later doing the inventory or cleaning up after, on days when this place was booked for a party. Believe me, its not a botheration."

The blonde still looked down and Emily was at a loss as to how to help her. Her coffee still stood there untouched. Emily looked at the blonde and tried again. "It would help if you drank that coffee though. The mug is complaining about the coffee getting cold, you know. I've been trying to ignore it, but his little mug voice is getting to me now. Won't you have some?" A small smiled played on her lips as she spoke and was rewarded when the corners of the blonde's mouth twitched upwards.

"I'm not a child," the blonde responded, finally looking up. Her eyes were looking brighter. Her face however still held that vacant, lost expression. "But I will drink the coffee, like the mug wants me to." She was playing along and it eased the atmosphere a little. She lifted the mug to her lips and although it wasn't as hot as the weather called for, it was a comfort all the same.

The steam making its way out of the mug, warmed her cheeks and the sight of a little colour returning to the pale girl's cheeks was quite a relief to Emily. She looked on, beaming at the blonde, her smile dazzling. And this time when the blonde looked up, she couldn't help but wonder if she had been sent an angel- a guardian angel.

This girl with the kind eyes, gentle ways and that beautiful smile had to be an angel.

She was awoken from her thoughts by the brunette's fingers on her hand. "Is something wrong? You didn't answer me. Its okay you don't need to tell me."

The blonde's face was suddenly filled with emotion for the first time. The vacant expression that had clouded her delicate features was now gone; replaced by surprise at first, then guilt at having missed what Emily had asked her and then a shy nervousness contemplating if she should inquire what it was.

Emily guessed that the blonde hadn't really heard her question and repeated her query. "I was just trying to imagine what your name was. But it would be so much easier if you told me what I should call you."

The blonde relaxed. She didn't know why Emily was so nice to her or why she felt okay being around her. She didn't even have to debate if it was a good idea to do so. The words were leaving her lips almost as soon as she heard the question.

"Alison."

Emily stood frozen in place. Was this some cruel joke one of her friends was playing on her? No one could be that heartless! Or could they? She knew the girl couldn't have known. How could she? This couldn't be a coincidence. She looked back at the blonde and realised she might have been staring at her dumbstruck, which in turn had frightened the blonde.

"Alison," she said softly. "Its a beautiful name. Its a name I will always hold dear. It belonged to my grandma. She passed away 8 months back. This coffee shop belonged to her. Its all I have left of Grandma Ali." Her voice cracked. She could see her sadness reflect in the other girl's eyes.

Emily did not want to depress the girl any further. "Alison," she continued. "I think I should feed my grandma's namesake the lasagna that Grandma Ali was famous for."

She popped the container with the lasagne into the microwave and set the plate and a fork from below the counter before Ali. When the microwave beeped she served a generous serving onto the plate and said "Eat up. Its delicious. Its made many a miserable day better for me." She smiled at Alison urging her to eat.

Alison looked up and said, "No one has ever been so nice to me before." It was said so honestly that Emily was taken aback. She wanted to ask the blonde about these 'not nice' people in her life but felt like that was too much for the blonde, in her current state.

She smiled again and simply held out the fork, that Alison shyly accepted.

 _I hope you liked it. Leave me a line, it will be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** \- _This is faster than I expected and longer than I expected. Don't hate me if time is moving slowly. I just felt I needed to take my time, creating a foundation to build on. Every relationship needs that, right?_

 _Those of you wondering; Alison is going to be herself; the strong, sharp and confident girl we all love. She just needs to pick herself up from this ditch. You will see that as this story progresses._

 _Thank you for your favs, follows and reviews. You made a girl very happy :) Please continue to tell me how you like the story and what you would like to read in future chapters._

 **YOU NEVER REALLY SEEMED LIKE A STRANGER TO ME**

Alison had been hesitant, almost embarrassed to eat at first. A few morsels had made their way into her mouth, but she had tasted nothing. She kept watching the brunette, from the corner of her eye. Emily was seated at a distance, casually scrolling through her phone. She gathered Emily was trying to not hover while the blonde ate and Alison was thankful.

As Alison sat there, her mind was as stormy and chaotic; as it had been vacant, for the hours she had spent in the cold on that bench. What was she doing here? The proud person that she was, how could she accept this girl's sympathy and kindness, when she saw no way of repaying her?

What was she to do? Where was she to go in her current state, without a dime in her pocket? Who was she to turn to, when she had been let down by the very people, who a person would normally seek, in times of distress?

A drop of the saline water, that had ceased to flow just a few minutes back, made its way down her cheek and on to her plate.

"I didn't think that needed more salt." The voice startled her. She had not noticed Emily walk up beside her. "My grandma always said people shouldn't think on an empty stomach. Hunger makes you stupid." Her words were accompanied by another smile and Alison found herself liking those a little more each time.

"I need to make a call and take care of a few things," Emily continued as she made her way to the door leading to the back of the shop again. "I should not be more than a few minutes. Do you think you'll be fine, on your own?"

Alison nodded and Emily caught the hint of a smile, on the face she had been admiring earlier. After directing her gaze to the front door to ensure it was shut, she looked back at the girl and made a mental note of everything she needed to take care of. Then, she was gone.

Alison heard the sound of Emily's footsteps, running up a flight of stairs and then disappear. She wondered if she should just leave, before the other girl came back down. Her life had gone from plushy to tormented, scarred, painful and awkward in the span of a day; and all she wanted to do was to walk back to that bench and freeze to death.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a distinctly audible rumble, that seemed to come from her stomach. She looked around embarrassed and breathed a sigh of relief, to find herself still alone in the empty cafe.

'Hunger makes you stupid.' She heard Emily's voice in her head and for some reason she didn't want to run anymore. She looked down at the almost cold but still delicious looking lasagna and once again thought of the girl, that held her hand and dragged her in from the cold outside. The girl that somehow made her feel a little less cold inside.

She picked up the fork and finally tasted a mouthful. Ten minutes later, all of the lasagna on Alison's plate had disappeared.

Once done, Alison slowly walked to the sink behind the counter and washed her plate. Her feet stung. She shuffled back to the nearest stool and lifted up her feet, one at a time, to survey how bad it was. As she sat with her left foot over her right knee, wincing as she touched a deep cut below her big toe, Emily walked back into the room.

In one hand was a clean towel and in the other a shallow basin with smoking hot water. She had removed the jacket, that she had on all this time and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Nurse Emily is here," she said with a smile.

Alison looked at her dumbstruck. She had never realised Emily had noticed she was hurt. Her heart felt so full with gratitude but she couldn't find the right words to thank the girl that stood before her. A 'Thank you' was too little.

Before she knew it Emily had placed the basin on the floor before her. "Its hot. Really hot. But it will feel much better once we are done. Hold on." She walked over to the sink and got a jug of water. "I'll add a little of this if its unbearably hot, okay? Gently try to lower your feet into the water," she continued, kneeling down beside Alison.

Alison did as she was told. But the water was so hot she cried out. Her hand flew to Emily's arm and she held on for dear life. Emily added a little of the water from the jug to the basin, till she felt Alison's hand relax. Neither of the girls said anything.

Emily placed the jug on the table to her right and waited. After about five minutes, she placed the towel on her lap and patted her thigh, an indication for Alison to place her feet atop the towel. Alison hesitated. She wasn't so sure about placing her feet on this nice girl's lap. "Go on. It needs to be dressed," Emily said casually.

Alison gently placed her feet on the towel, looking down — her cheeks as red as her feet, that had been in the scorching hot water. Emily patted her feet dry and then pulled out a few adhesive plasters from the back pocket of her jeans. "I came well prepared," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye, that earned Emily the first real smile from the blonde.

Emily looked on in awe. The blonde was stunning; that was clear before. But the sight of that perfect smile with the most adorable dimples, in both of her cheeks was something else.

"Oh my! Where were you hiding that perfect smile?" The words escaped her mouth before she could help it and Alison blushed a deep shade of red. Emily found the colour rise in her cheeks too and decided to concentrate on dressing the blonde's feet instead.

A few minutes later, Alison looked down at her now clean, dry and dressed feet. "That does feel much better. I don't think saying thank you will suffice." Emily responded with a small smile. She knew there was another wound, a bigger one, that needed to be tended to. One that she was afraid to bring up.

Emily didn't realise she had been staring at the dried blood, running down Alison's leg, as she processed how to go about offering to clean and dress the wound, that it originated from. She realised where her eyes were focused, when Alison adjusted herself on the stool and tried to get the overcoat to cover her leg.

"I'm sorry," Emily quickly mumbled and got up with the basin. She walked over to the basin and proceeded to clean everything. Alison looked at the brunette's back that now faced her. She did not want to be the cause for the girl's discomfort. She knew the girl meant to help.

"Its on my thigh. It doesn't hurt as much now, just stings a lot. I'm… I didn't… I know you want to help. Its just…" Alison was rambling, wringing her hands together frantically. In moments she found two warm hands on hers, calming her down. "Its okay. I know it can't be easy. Calm down. It is okay, I promise."

A second later Alison's arms flew around the girl in front of her and she completely broke down, for the first time that day. She cried long and hard, with her head buried in the girl's shoulder and her body shaking violently in the brunette's arms. The taller girl said nothing, just held her silently, doing the one thing no one had — caring.

After what seemed like ages, the blonde's cries were reduced to sniffles and though her eyes looked like pools of red; Emily could tell she felt much better. "The vampire look really suits you," she ventured. A smirk appeared on her face "Is that what you were doing outside the cafe at midnight? Stalking me before the kill? Let me tell you I have loads of garlic back in the kitchen, just in case you get any ideas into that 350 year old brain."

Alison smiled again. A big smile.

Emily was pleased with herself. "I think I am going to pat myself on the back. Anyone who gets that smile on your face, deserves one." Then she continued more hesitantly, "Alison, is there someone I need to call? Someone who might be worried?"

"No," was the solemn reply and Alison looked away, towards the pitch dark, outside the glass windows of the cafe.

Emily didn't want to push any further. "Okay. In that case, there's a living space upstairs. I lived here for a while, 2 years back. Now Cece, the day manager, lives there. But she is gone for a few weeks. Would you like to crash upstairs till you… we figure stuff out?" Emily's words fell casually from her lips.

Alison turned around to face the other girl. "I could be anyone, even a murdered. I could be in danger and in turn you would be in danger, for helping me. Why are you being so nice to a stranger you know nothing about?"

Emily stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "You never really seemed like a stranger to me. Besides, the most important people in our lives were at some point strangers to us, weren't they?" She continued in a lighter tone, "I maybe wrong, but if you wanted to kill me, don't you think I'd be dead by now? Come on, now. Lets get you into something clean and into bed." She held out her hand for the blonde who took it.

Fifteen minutes later, Alison was in Emily's comfortable plaid pyjamas and a tank; from among the clothes the brunette kept at the cafe, in case of emergencies. She had cleaned the wound on her thigh with a wet towel, as instructed and applied the cream provided to soothe the sting.

She walked back into the living area, of the cosy rooms above the cafe, to find Emily getting into her jacket. "Are you leaving?" she inquired, her voice filled with panic.

Emily looked up at her and smiled "I think those pyjamas look better on you than on me. And yes, I thought I'd let you get some rest. I got to be back here in a few hours to open up too."

"Oh. Yes, of course! You must be tired. I'll be fine. I wasn't thinking. You couldn't stay with me forev…" She looked terrified. She was terrified. It wasn't just the thought of staying alone. It was also the words that had tumbled out of her lips.

Emily's face softened. "This place is safe. You are safe. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you." She furrowed her eyebrows and continued a second later, "What if I stay right there?" She pointed to the huge easy chair in the bedroom by the window. "I have slept more in that chair, than on the bed, especially during exams. How does that sound? Does that sound better?"

Alison looked relieved.

Ten minutes later Alison was on the bed, snuggled in clean sheets, with Emily already asleep on the easy chair. The light from the window lit up her beautiful face and gave her dark tresses a soft glow.

As she closed her eyes, Alison's thoughts wandered to the horrors of her day. She had been hurt, confused and dazed today. But the one thing Alison knew with complete clarity was that she had lost nothing important. Truth was she had nothing that mattered before today.

The only thing that mattered to her was what she had found today - the girl sleeping soundly on the chair, kissed by the moonlight.

 _The night has officially ended. We can now move on in time :) Leave me a line. Nothing makes me smile more than reading your reviews - good or bad._


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _This has taken a while, I know. But writing when you are depressed makes your work depressing. So I waited till I could do my reader's justice. I am so grateful for everyone's continuing support and your kind words._

 _Thanks to the person who read this when I thought I was going nowhere, shared their thoughts and told me what I needed to work on. You will see your advice has made this so much better._

 _Leave me a line if you like/hate this. Both will be greatly appreciated._

 **I WON'T HURT EMILY, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN**

"What do you mean 'she's asleep upstairs'?" Spencer was almost yelling at the other end of the line.

Emily held the phone away from her ears, to spare them the trauma of everything that Spencer yelled for the next two minutes. Not that she needed to hear any of it to know Spencer's opinion on the matter. She had known Spencer since Emily had moved to Rosewood from Austin, when she was nine and she could almost always tell exactly what her best friend thought.

Spencer was the kind of person who you would never be in danger around. Mostly because everything she did was well thought out and risk-assessed, to ensure it was the option that had the highest probability of an excellent outcome. And also if she loved you, she would fight a hungry lion for you.

"… this straightened out. I'll be there in 10 minutes," was what Emily heard when she finally held the phone to her ear again.

"No, I don't need you here, Spence. Enjoy your morning with Toby. Come meet me later. I have got to open the cafe, in about an hour and a half. I think I'll survive the next few hours." Emily replied, almost laughing.

The thought of the sweet, scared girl harming her seemed quite ridiculous to Emily, but she got why Spencer was freaking out. It was not sensible to take a stranger in and not contact the authorities about it. Especially if the person was hurt and obviously on the run. But Emily meant what she had said last night. Alison did not seem like a stranger to her and no amount of Spencer's scary statistics, were going to make her feel, like she should have done anything any differently.

She placed the phone in the back pocket of her jeans and continued getting the place ready to open an eight. Once done, she unlocked the back door, for her employees and she headed back upstairs to get showered and changed.

Emily noiselessly opened the bedroom door, to find Alison still asleep under the covers. She had rolled onto her front and all Emily could see was a spray of blonde curls all over the pillow hiding her cherubic face.

Emily took off her sneakers and tiptoed in bare feet to the bureau of drawers in the corner. The bottom drawer held clothes that she left here. She pulled out a pair of khaki shorts, a black tank and a yellow plaid shirt and walked into the attached bathroom, after grabbing a towel from another drawer. Ten minutes later she walked out fully dressed, with wet hair and the shirt tied casually around her waist.

Without looking towards the blonde asleep on the bed, she headed to the mirror, on the wall opposite the bed, and began combing through her towel-dried hair with her fingers.

"Should I be worried about your intentions? Or should I be flattered that pretty blue eyes are staring at me?" Emily turned around to find the blonde looking away, flustered that she had been caught staring at the brunette.

"Good morning!" Alison said, turning back after she had composed herself. "I'm sorry. I was just a little lost when I woke up and then you walked out of the shower and I remembered. I guess that's why I …" Her words stuck in her throat when Emily walked over and sat at the foot of her bed, inches away from her.

"Its okay, I was just trying to get you to smile. I like seeing those remember?" Emily tried to put Alison at ease. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" she enquired.

Alison smiled softly seeing a crease appear between Emily's eyebrows. She had watched those come and go numerous times yesterday. Every time Emily was thinking or worrying, the crease would appear and Alison found it almost as adorable as her disarming smile and cute dimples. Almost!

"I'm so much better, thank you. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but I did," she replied. Remembering Emily's sleeping arrangements last night she continued, "Are you feeling okay? It could not have been really comfortable on that chair."

"That chair is about 10 times more comfortable than any bed. I told you last night, I have lots of practice sleeping on that thing," Emily assured her.

"Would you like some coffee and breakfast? We normally have breakfast at 7.30, before we open at 8. It gives us a little time to catch up and relax before a hectic day. Everyone comes in at 7, so they should be downstairs by now. Why don't you freshen up and come down?" Emily had rambled on and then noticed Alison staring at the foot of the bed.

Alison had been perfectly fine just being around Emily. But other people seeing her in the state she was in was not something she was prepared for. Strangers who would judge, pity her or interrogate her seemed like the last thing she needed right now. "No, I'm not really hungry. Thank you," she mumbled in response to Emily's query.

Emily hesitated a few seconds before she stood up and moved to Alison's right. "Is it okay if I sit down?" she inquired, pointing to the spot near the blonde. She was answered with a nod. She sat at the edge of the bed and looked at the blonde. Her eyes wandered to the dainty hand lying on the bed over the duvet. Her fingers reached out, almost afraid to travel the distance, but finally caressed the top of the blonde's hand, before taking the hand in her own.

"I don't know what you have been through. But it couldn't have been good." Her eyes were focused on the pale smaller hand in her own. She looked up at Alison and continued, "I promise to not ask any questions if you promise to talk to me; if and when you need to. You trusted me enough to let me help you, so know that I will make sure you are safe here. Do you think you can do that?"

Alison looked up into the brown eyes that looked at her so earnestly. "I know there are bad people in the world but I am right here with you now. I will be your friend if you let me." Emily's words were heartfelt and Alison really didn't have words to respond. She gently squeezed the hand, that had sought hers moments back and smiled at the girl before her. The smile reached her sparkling blue eyes and in turn earned her a beautiful one from the brunette.

"How about breakfast up here? Does that make you hungry?" Emily had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alison shyly smiled back. "A little," she responded.

Emily looked at the girl smiling at her, with a hint of pink on her pale cheeks. Her eyes were bright; no tears clouded the brilliant blue. Her hair sat in soft curls around her perfectly sculpted face. Her lips were full yet delicate. Her smile was inviting yet innocent. Her dimples were alluring yet childish. She looked like someone you would want to protect and keep away from any harm. And yet here she was hurt and wounded, emotionally and physically.

Lost in thought, Emily's soft features morphed into something hard and determined, with flashes of anger in her otherwise warm eyes. She wasn't going to let this girl down. She wasn't going to ever let her go back to the dark hole she was in the night before. Yes, she knew almost nothing about the girl. But she knew that she had found her outside the cafe for a reason.

More than a decade back, a frightened 8 year old had found herself standing outside that same cafe, looking up at a kind old woman — her Grandma Ali. Emily had met her Grandma just once before but now was the only family she had left. That frightened child had found love, happiness and a safe home again with her Grandma.

Thirteen years later, Emily was again orphaned and alone.

Eight months ago she came home and she still had everything — the cafe, the house she lived in with her Grandma and her friends. What she didn't have was the one person that bound all these things together- the person who was Emily's home. Her Grandma Alison was gone.

For the past eight months she had tried to fill that gaping hole in her heart. She had taken a break from culinary school in Philadelphia and spent all her time at the cafe around familiar faces and places that held memories of happier days. But the feeling of being alone in the crowd never left Emily. She loved her old friends from Rosewood and they loved her. Everyone who worked at and came to the cafe knew and loved her. She had everything and yet without her Grandma, Emily was lost at sea.

And then last night she had found herself staring into eyes that looked as lost as she had felt these past months. Outside the doors of the cafe another Alison had come into her life.

She knew Alison was the hurt one, the one who was running and needed shelter and the one who needed a safe harbor. But yet for some reason, she was the one whose heart felt mended and whose life found purpose. She had found someone whose presence made her feel not so alone anymore.

Emily had definitely met Alison for a reason.

Alison looked at the girl who stood silently, looking down at her. She didn't know what it was but from the expressions on Emily's face, she could tell that the brunette was struggling.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Alison asked softly, getting out of bed and tilting her head to the left. Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the girl inches away.

"I was just thinking about how you saved me." Emily looked into surprised blue eyes.

"You did all the saving Emily. I am indebted to you for life," was Alison's sincere response. Emily shook her head and insisted once again, "Sometimes people don't look as broken as they are." A second later she continued, "Anyway, let me get you breakfast. I'll be right back."

Emily returned downstairs to find both Talia, her cook, and Alex, her barista, seated at the table in the back, discussing the baby shower hosted at the cafe last weekend. The two of them and Cece made up the staff at the cafe.

Talia was a great cook and had always been someone Emily looked up to for sisterly advice. Her influence in Emily's life also probably resulted in Emily's decision to go to culinary school. She had always loved cooking but Talia made her realize it could be a great career too.

An aspiring musician, Alex was the prettiest boy in the neighborhood and his looks accompanied by his charm ensured excellent sales and lots of returning female customers for the cafe. Years back when still in high school Spencer and he dated for a while. The pair didn't make it as a couple but they had stayed friends. His easy charm was the perfect buffer for Spencer's over-analytical approach to life. He always knew how to diffuse the tension in a room and Emily loved people who made life happier.

"Hey, where have you been?" was Alex's cheerful greeting when Emily walked down the stairs. "You crashed here last night?" Talia chimed in.

"Good morning to you too!" was Emily's cheerful response. "Let me get some coffee before we play 20 questions." She took out a tray and placed two cups and two plates on it. She then proceeded to pour coffee into the cups.

"I see someone wasn't alone last night Tal. Are you going to be the one telling Ce about her rooms being used as a love nest or should I? Her expression will be priceless." Alex deliberately did not look at Emily as he spoke to Talia, breaking into laughter at the end.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the thought of Alison as someone she had 'spent the night' with but wordlessly proceeded to place a blueberry muffin and a hot croissant on each of the plates on her tray.

Talia did not want to pump the younger girl for information but she looked on with a curious expression on her face.

"At least this one gets breakfast in bed. Cece kicks her visitors out before the sun is up," Alex went on, his mouth full with his second muffin. This time Emily turned around to face Alex; no way was she going to be compared to Cece's 'sexcapades'!

"Hold your horses there. Its a friend from Philly. Nothing like the colourful images in your filthy mind right now." Alex threw his hands up in the air. His smirk vanished on account of Emily's somber tone. "She got here late and we lost track of time, so we crashed upstairs. She might be here for a few days so please behave. She is shy and has been through some stuff lately. She needs a friend not a flirt right now, no matter how charming he might be." She raised an eyebrow at Alex as she finished.

He nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. Her expression softened as she continued; addressing both of them this time, "Her name is Alison and I'll introduce her to everyone later."

Talia looked at Emily more closely. She seemed a little worried and yet happier this morning. She smiled more brightly when she said good morning and was stern to Alex, which she rare. She mused who this 'friend' was that Emily had never mentioned before. She would definitely have remembered Emily mention a friend named Alison! But she did not question Emily further.

"You should be able to hold the fort fine for a while, right? I'll be back before the morning rush, I promise." Emily smiled and walked back up the stairs balancing the tray in front of her.

Once upstairs, she placed the tray on the table for two near the window and walked into the bedroom, knocking before she entered. Alison was at the far end of the room looking at the pictures in frames on the wall. She turned around to face Emily with a big smile on her face. She pointed to a picture of an elderly lady in an apron in the kitchen downstairs and a younger Emily sitting on the counter eating pie. "That's you and your Grandma isn't it?"

Emily walked over to stand next to Alison. "I think I was about 14 then. All bones and legs as you can see. I never left her side." Emily smiled but her eyes were sad. Alison looked at the girl in the photograph. "I don't think you were all bones and legs. You were as beautiful as you are now." Alison realized she had called the brunette beautiful a second too late. The words had escaped her lips without warning.

She sneaked a glance at Emily, who was looking at her with an amused expression on her face. "I think I have my Grandma's old glasses in the kitchen downstairs. Let me get them for you." Emily moved like she was going back to get the glasses mentioned and Alison giggled. Emily joined in and led them to the table she had set the breakfast on earlier.

Alison beamed at the sight on the table. "You are spoiling me. How am I ever going to make up for all this?" Her eyes darted up to meet Emily's.

"Tell me its delicious and we are even", Emily easily responded, pulling out a chair for Alison and placing a cup of coffee and a plate before her. She sat down herself and immediately attacked the croissant. "I love these. Talia makes the most amazing French food. Try it," she said, nudging Alison's plate closer to her. Alison had not seen Emily eat yet but one look at the girl attacking the croissant and she knew the brunette loved food.

Alison bit into her croissant and agreed Emily wasn't exaggerating. Once the croissants had vanished off their plates Alison tried the muffin and couldn't help her eyes from opening wide. "Oh my god! This is heaven. Your cook really is amazing!" she said, taking her second bite of the heavenly muffin and licking the gooey blueberry compote that had oozed out of the center from her lips.

Emily smiled back shyly, a slight bush on her cheeks. "Oh! Those are mine. I do the deserts and all of Grandma's dishes that are specially requested by customers. You really like it?" she looked back at Alison with an expression that said her opinion meant the world to her.

Alison found herself melting at the sight of those big brown doe eyes seeking her approval. 'Her' approval!

"This really is to die for. If I had known how good the food here is, I would have driven here everyday from across town all these years." She then fell silent. Her words had opened up the door to her life; the twenty-one years she had existed before she had found herself outside the cafe last night.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a voice from below the stairs, "Emily! Mrs. Lewis is on the phone inquiring if we can accommodate her son's birthday party this Friday." Emily got up and walked to the top of the stairs to discuss the details with Talia and returned a few minutes later to find Alison done with her breakfast. Emily downed her coffee and piled the plates and cups back into the tray.

"Alison, do you have any place to go to? If not, I was thinking you could live with me or a while. The house is big and I live there all alone. The company would be great." Emily picked her words carefully. She did not want to ask any questions that the blonde was not ready to answer. She then went on, "I would let you live here but Grandma gave Cece this place a long time back. I have some stuff here for emergencies but otherwise I don't impose."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll be fine. You don't need to inconvenience yourself." Alison was looking down at her hands on the table, her voice distant.

"Leave? And go where?" Emily inquired.

"I'll figure something out." Alison's eyes did not meet Emily's. She didn't want her to see the fear in them.

Emily had made up her mind. "You can figure it out staying at my place. I am not taking 'No' for an answer." Her tone left no room for argument. "I have got to be here to help with the morning rush. You are welcome to stay up here or come downstairs if you are up to it. I'll take the rest of the day off and we'll leave after lunch. Does that sound ok?" Her tone had softened.

Alison's eyes finally found her and were filled with an unsaid gratitude. She nodded and Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be downstairs," she said as she walked out, tray in hand. Halfway down the stairs she found herself looking at a tall, lean brunette with a displeased stern look on her face.

"I see you didn't care about a word I said this morning." Spencer spat out.

Emily was in no mood for an argument. "I did Spencer and I agree with everything you said. I just know that none of it is applicable in the present scenario," was her solemn reply.

"I can see that! The girl is obviously upstairs and I didn't see a cop car out front indicating the authorities have been informed." Her tone was sharp. Her expressions did nothing to hide her displeasure with the way Emily was handling the situation.

Spencer knew Emily as well as Emily knew her. The expression on her face told Spencer she was going to go nowhere if she pushed her. Spencer sighed and continued less forcefully, "Did it occur to you that the girl could be a victim of a serious crime, if not a criminal herself. Shouldn't the police be arresting whoever was responsible? You want to look out for the girl, right? Wouldn't she be safer if the person who attacked her was behind bars?"

Emily's shoulders relaxed. She knew Spencer was right but she just didn't have the heart to push the girl to talk. "I know all of that Spencer. I told you before; I agree with you. I just don't think she is ready. I don't want her hurt anymore than she already is."

"And you don't mind getting hurt in the bargain?" Spencer's voice was raised, her frustration evident. "She could be part of a drug cartel, a thief, a murderer. You have no way of knowing she isn't. The best-case scenario is that she was actually a victim and someone tried attacking her. Do you think they would be fine knowing she is out there somewhere capable of bearing witness to their crime? They would seek her out. This is Rosewood not NYC! Where is the room to hide? So they find her and she is with you. Do you think you are going to be safe? Emily this girl is bad news, no matter how you look at it. I will not let someone harm you, intentionally or otherwise. She will hurt you Em!"

Spencer's words were cut-off by a soft voice from behind Emily. "I won't hurt Emily, I can't let that happen. I will never be the cause for that. You are right. She has already done so much for me. I'll be out of here."

Emily swung around to find the blue eyes clouded over again, the sparkle in them gone. Alison was standing behind her with her overcoat on, Cece's sneakers on her feet, ready to leave.

 _Cliffhanger! Don't hate me. Leave me a review or talk to me on twitter ( shaylovesjustme Yeah, she does!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALI**

'No' was all that Emily could think of.

'No! No! No! No!'

It was playing in her head on a loop. This was not happening. She was not going to let this happen. Alison was not going to leave with no real safe place to go to. Spencer was not right; not this time.

No! Alison was not leaving her!

As the last thought struck her, she felt her chest being crushed. She looked away from the girl she had been staring at tongue-tied.

Who was she protecting, herself or the girl she claimed to be helping? She almost felt ashamed.

"I have to leave Emily," she heard the words, but nothing really registered. Emily looked back at Alison, to find that the blonde had stepped closer to her. She could see the blonde's lips moving but she didn't really hear anything.

She looked into those deep blue eyes and found them almost brimming with…

It couldn't be. It was gratitiude, that's what it was. It had to be! Alison had known her for less than 12 hours. It couldn't be anything except gratitiude.

"No." She had said it softly. "You can't leave me Ali." It was almost inaudible to anyone except herself.

… and yet her words reached Alison.

Alison's heart missed a beat at the way the word 'Ali' rolled off the brunette's lips; almost like a sweet chord on the piano. But that wasn't all!

Emily had not just asked Alison not to leave. Emily had asked her not to leave 'her'.

 _Surprise! It's the shortest chapter ever. I'm evil, I know that. :) Leave me a line if you like what you read and definitely tell me if you hate it. Or you can just talk to me on twitter (shaylovesjustme)._


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE –** _I'm back guys and I'm so thrilled with the responses I'm getting to this story. 25 reviews_ _Thank you so much. Every single follow and favorite is so special to me. I'm going to try really hard to make this a pleasurable read for you._

 **WHAT DID YOU DO, SPENCER?**

The scene unfolding before Spencer's eyes was not one she expected and definitely not one she approved of. She was not happy with how things had turned out and she blamed herself.

If only she had helped Emily close last night, she would have been here and done the right thing — called the authorities. Or if she had rushed here earlier this morning, maybe she would have had longer to convince Emily and this girl wouldn't have been able to manipulate Emily, like she obviously had.

From where she stood one thing was obvious, the blonde had a hold over Emily. Spencer had known her long enough to know that Emily did what Emily's heart commanded. And right now the pity, empathy or attraction that she felt for this girl was going to govern whatever decisions she made.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light bump on her shoulder. "Miss me already? Didn't you get enough of me all evening yesterday?" Alex stood beside Spencer beaming at his favorite banter-buddy but when she turned around to face him her expression told him today was not the best day for it. "I see someone may not be in the best mood today." He still smiled but he was no longer teasing. Her eyes moved back to the two girls standing in the room above, a few feet from the top of the stairs. Alex's eyes followed hers.

"I thought Emily said the girl was a friend from Philly. Where does she find friends who look like Charlize Theron and look at her like that?" Alex kept his voice down, clearly picking up on the tension around. "On second thought, who doesn't look at Emily like that?" he continued with a smirk that earned him a glare from Spencer.

"This is clearly not the time for this Alex. Did you need something?" Spencer inquired. "I needed Emily, actually," he responded casually. He went on a little louder than before for Emily's benefit, "It is getting hectic and we could use some help."

Emily turned around hearing Alex's voice. "I'm sorry. I'll be right there." Alex smiled and nodded at Alison and disappeared in the direction of the café.

Emily placed the tray that she still held on the table by the wall and turned back towards the blonde, who had been looking down at her feet since Emily had mumbled out the words asking Alison not to leave her.

"Don't leave. We need to talk about this. Give me a couple of hours. You can't leave like this Alison. Please! Not without a plan." Her voice was soft, almost pleading and Alison really didn't have the heart to leave Emily now. The blonde nodded, still saying nothing. She lifted her head and looked apprehensively towards the other brunette who had made her way up the stairs and was standing behind Emily now.

Emily turned around to face Spencer her eyes shooting daggers at her friend. "I am needed downstairs. You can leave if you have a problem with this or be a friend and help me." She softened her voice as she continued, "It would make me happy if you stayed Spence but I really don't want to have any more arguments with you. You could wait here with Alison for a while but not if you are going to upset her."

Spencer had never been able to abandon the soft girl who she had loved and protected fiercely for years. She knew Emily was nothing like her and that was probably the biggest reason their friendship worked.

Emily was the dreamer and the believer, the one who noticed the sun shining and the birds chirping, she could tell when someone needed a ear or a hug and she saw the best version of everyone and everything. Spencer was worldly wise and aware of the dangers that lurked behind corners. She studied people carefully before she trusted them and only let her guard down around people she had known a very long time.

The two of them had helped each other see things the other would not have and experience things that lay outside their own realm of understanding and interests. They trusted each other and needed each other.

Spencer knew that no matter how big a mess Emily was probably getting into, she was doing what felt right to her. More importantly, she knew that she was not going to let Emily be a victim of her giving heart. Spencer would stand by her to make sure that Emily was going to be okay.

"I'll be here. It will be fine," was all that Spencer said but was rewarded by a hug from her best friend.

Emily then beamed at the blonde and said, "Everything is going to be okay. You will be fine with me, with us." Emily's arm moved to Spencer's shoulder as she continued, "Alison this is Spencer. She is my best friend and a sweetheart. Don't let what she said earlier to upset you. She can't help her claws from showing when she gets into her protective mode. She is the best, you will see."

Alison looked towards Spencer again; fear evident in her blue spheres and found a smile on the brunette's face. It wasn't a big smile but it was a genuine one and Alison felt the tension in her nerves subsiding.

"I'll wait for you," Alison assured Emily before the girl smiled and hurried down the stairs, happier than she had been in months.

Once Emily was gone, Spencer turned to face Alison again and said, "We need to talk."

Alison's face fell but she didn't refuse. From what she had heard of the argument earlier, she knew that Spencer wasn't the enemy. She was just protecting Emily, something that automatically earner Spencer the blonde's respect. The last thing that Alison wanted was to be the cause of the slightest pain or sorrow to Emily.

Alison walked back into the living area. Taking off her overcoat and placing it on the arm of the couch, she seated herself and looked up at Spencer with weary eyes, "What do you want to know?"

Spencer sat down on the chair to Alison's right and responded with a shrug of her shoulders, "Everything."

After three hours of serving customers, exchanging pleasantries with the regulars and baking macaroons for a going away party at one of the businesses on the street, Emily found herself looking forward to lunch with Alison and Spencer. She wanted to take the blonde home later and maybe get to know more about her.

She couldn't deny that Alison was not 'just' a girl she was helping. Alison was for some reason more to her. Much more! She didn't know what this was but she didn't want to know. It didn't matter to her. All that Emily knew was that she was happy around Alison and she wanted to make sure she did everything in her power to help her. She knew at some point Alison would leave but Emily was confident that Alison and she would never be strangers again.

Once things were under control in the café she walked back to the kitchen to find Talia. "Tal, would it be okay if I left now? I really wanted to take Alison home and spend some time catching up." She helped Talia remove a tray of freshly baked cheese croissants out of the oven as she spoke. "Thanks." Talia said taking the tray from Emily and continued with a chuckle, "Of course its okay for you to leave. You are the boss remember?"

"I don't want to be anyone's boss." Emily said with a frown. She really wasn't comfortable being the boss of three people who were older than her and more importantly were her friends.

"Go! I mean it." Talia handed her a paper bag and added, "Take something along for later. You baked about two dozen macaroons over the ordered number."

Emily smiled shyly. "Sondra bought 12 of them as soon as she lay eyes on them. She loves macaroons."

"She loves your macaroons you mean," Talia corrected her with a laugh. "You have got to learn to own your gift, girl. You are far too modest to enjoy it."

"Maybe I should take classes on flaunting myself and my strengths from Cece when she gets back but till then stop embarrassing me." Emily was doing everything in her power to stop her cheeks from going red but was failing miserably. "I'll take a few though. Alison liked the blueberry muffins this morning. Maybe she would like some." She placed about half a dozen of the macaroons in the bag Talia had given her as she spoke.

"How have I not heard of this friend before?" Talia finally asked, unable to control her curiosity anymore. "You have. You must have just forgotten about it." Emily lied and almost instantly felt guilt wash over her. She promised herself she would tell Talia the truth as soon as Alison was more comfortable. She just didn't want the blonde put in an awkward position answering questions before she was ready.

"I should leave. Call me if there's something you need, okay?"

"Don't worry about things here Em. I'll call you tonight after I close. Now get out of here." Talia pushed Emily towards the stairs and turned her attention back to the mushrooms she was sautéing.

Emily ran up the stairs two at a time, smiling at the thought of how scared she had been a few hours back standing on those very stairs. She entered the living area only to find it deserted. Thinking nothing of it, she placed the bag of macaroons on the table and walked into the bedroom but she found no one there either.

Emily froze in place. This wasn't happening! Alison had promised. She had said she would wait for her.

She frantically ran around checking all the rooms again but found no one. She ran downstairs and passed a confused looking Talia on her way out the back door but the back-alley was deserted. She ran into the main street and looked around but neither Alison nor Spencer was to be found.

Emily walked up and down the street but found no one. Five minutes later she saw a familiar Mercedes slow down and park on the opposite side of the street. Her best friend got out and crossed the street, never taking her eyes off Emily. With each passing second that Spencer got closer Emily found a storm brewing within her.

"What did you do, Spencer?" was all she could get out, before her voice cracked.

"I did what I had to, to help her Emily. She is going to be safe. I promise you this was the best thing for her… and you. Please Em." Every word that left Spencer's lips was genuine and probably true; Emily knew this. But it didn't help the sense of being betrayed that was surging through her veins.

People walked by going about their day as usual. The afternoon sun shone brightly, warming her tan skin. Everything seemed normal in the world. But as Emily stood on the pavement, there was nothing normal about her day.

She had lost two people today. She knew that she would never again trust the friend she had depended on for years. Surprisingly the sting of that was nothing compared to the gaping hole she felt in her chest from losing the girl she met less than 24 hours ago.

Alison had gone and she had taken Emily's heart with her.

 _This may not be what you expected but a love story without drama is just not realistic. The forthcoming chapters are all Alison and her story and I promise you really don't have to wait for them to be rejoined. It happens quicker than expected and with an intensity that will leave you very happy. Leave me a review, good or bad I'd love to hear from you._


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – _I'm back! As promised this is the first of many Alison centric chapters. This chapter may seem terrible but remember everything is not like it seems. I am an Emison shipper and can't bear the thought of either of them with other people._

 _Again, thank your for your continuing support. Your reviews, favs and follows mean more than you can imagine. I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

 **YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE**

It was a Sunday and Alison was feeding little Malcolm mashed bananas for breakfast. The radio was playing in the background but she wasn't really listening. The toddler seated on his high chair and his flailing arms had all her attention.

Finally on his millionth attempt his chubby arm made contact with the bowl and it noisily crashed to the floor spilling all its contents. The kid gurgled with laughter at the sound and looked at Alison flashing his little two teeth. His cherubic face was too adorable to really hold a grudge against, so Alison just let out a loud sigh and bent to clean up the mess.

"You hate me buddy, don't you?" she cooed to him. Tickling him under his chin she went on, "Don't you? You little monster." His gurgling filled the room and Alison smiled broadly at the innocent baby who gave her a million reasons to smile each day. As she mopped the floor she caught fragments of the song playing on the radio and hummed along.

Alison was content. She didn't have everything she desired but she had all she needed. After having taken a year off in between, she finally completed her graduation about four months back and had landed a great job as a copywriter for a lifestyle magazine. She went into the office once a week and handled all her submissions through emails. She had a home and a few friends that truly cared. And then she had the little fellow, who was currently trying to push his entire fist into his mouth.

She looked at his drool covered hands and chin and frowned. Pulling out a baby wipe from the box on the table she cleaned him up before picking him up and placing him on her hip. "How about we go for a walk with Daddy? Let's go find your Daddy first." She smoothed his brown curls with her fingers, making a mental note to give them a trim soon.

She walked out of the spacious pool house and made her way around the pool to the main house. Malcolm tugged at her chin and turned Alison's head around with his tiny hands, while his other hand pointed to the huge dolphin float in the middle of the pool. He squealed in delight and kicked enthusiastically urging her to come play in the pool. Alison held on to him tighter to ensure that his enthusiasm didn't result in the two of them being toppled into the pool.

"Yeah baby. We'll play with the fishy later," she calmed him. "We were going to find Daddy remember? Where's Daddy? There's Daddy." Malcolm looked at her with his big brown eyes and then turned towards the deep voice from the full-length windows facing the pool. "Hey Mal. How about we go for a stroll in the park?"

As Alison reached the house she smiled widely at the tall handsome owner of the deep baritone. He looked like a 30 year old, less chubby version of Malcolm with the same dark hair, sparkling brown eyes and chiseled features. Malcolm happily went into his father's extended arms and proceeded to push the collar of his shirt into his mouth.

"Did you get any work done today?" Alison inquired. "Quite a lot. Thanks for taking him into the pool house all morning," he replied. "He is a distraction, even if a very delightful one. Are you coming along?"

"No. You boys spend some father-son time together. I need a bath. I need to get all the baby food and drool off of me," she tickled Malcolm's feet as she spoke and he kicked hard. "Ezra, are you okay?" Alison asked, almost laughing when she saw him wince. "Never been better," he responded, his face red. "I think we better get going. Come on Mal, let's go get your stroller." Ezra walked into the house and Alison looked on dotingly as Malcolm looked back at her over his father's shoulder.

She looked around the room and found three coffee mugs on various tables in the room and two empty plates, one of which was surprisingly on the third shelf of a bookshelf. She frowned as she collected them all and tidied around the room until the office looked immaculate. She looked around, please with herself and proceeded to head upstairs for a bath.

She got a pale yellow skirt and a white floral shirt from the closet and laid them on the bed deciding if the ensemble was fine. After twenty seconds of second guessing herself she decided her choice was perfect, it always was. She smiled to herself and headed for the bathroom. She got off her comfortable flannel 'baby proof' clothes as she liked to call them and got into the warm bathtub, she had let run a few minutes back, immediately pleased that she had decided to pamper herself with a bath instead of the quick shower like most days.

As she settled herself in the bathtub and closed her eyes, she allowed herself to escape for a minute. She thought of herself lying in the sun in her grandmother's stately estate in Georgia many years back, carefree and innocent. She thought of riding Belle on weekends all through her teenage years, feeling one with the mare as she galloped. She thought of a pair of warm almond eyes that looked at her like she was everything and a smile that you could never get tired of staring at. She wondered what If …

"We're home," came a voice from downstairs, along with the sound of the main door closing. Alison's eyes flew open. How long had it been? The water in the bathtub was almost cold. She stumbled out of the bathtub and got herself into a bathrobe. "I'll be right down boys," she shouted out and paddled into her bedroom in her bath slippers to get dressed.

Half an hour later the toddler was asleep in his crib and Alison was helping Ezra throw together a stir-fry. She wasn't the best cook or a good cook. In fact she couldn't cook at all but she was happy helping around the kitchen. Ezra on the other hand could have been a chef, if he wasn't a writer.

"Have you even glanced at those travel brochures I got you last week? You do deserve a proper vacation. You haven't been anywhere since I've known you." Ezra was busy throwing in some hoisin sauce into the pan as he spoke.

"I can't," Alison responded. "Not right now. It has only been a couple of months at 'Living the Life'. Taking a leave of absence so soon would look really bad. Besides I am not so sure travelling with Malcolm is such a good idea."

Ezra turned around, taking off his apron, with his eyebrows raised. "Who said anything about traveling with Malcolm? I want you to have time away from everything for yourself. I can look after the baby just fine."

Alison giggled and replied cheekily, "Sure you can. I'm not so sure the baby would agree though."

Ezra's face fell. "That's not funny you know. I can manage. I'm his Dad. I should be able to." Alison almost felt bad for teasing. "I know you can. But I just don't want to right now. I don't need time away from my favorite people, that's all."

Her words of assurance brought a smile back on the crestfallen handsome face. But Ezra liked his idea too much to completely give it up. "How about a weekend in Big Bear? The resort there is supposedly beautiful and it is an hour's drive at the most. You can come back on Sunday night. Does that sound better?"

"Ezra, I'm not leaving the baby. So forget about it," was her very stern reply. "Maybe in a few months, when things go back to normal," she added to soften the tone of her earlier statements.

Ezra said nothing and busied himself with serving two plates. He handed one to Alison and finally gave in, "As you wish. Now can we eat?" Alison smiled and headed off towards the dining room plate in hand. "This looks delicious by the way. You are almost my favorite cook," she stated as she settled herself into the huge chair.

"Almost? Did you say almost? Now I feel plain insulted!" Ezra held his heart and almost pouted. "Who is my competition?" he went on. "I have to meet this cook who holds the key to your heart. Ehh… stomach? You know what I mean." Both of them were laughing now and Alison couldn't help saying a silent prayer of thanks for 'her' people.

No one she had befriended and allowed into her life in the past two years had let her down. They were good people; kind people and she appreciated it. Though no one knew it they had helped her bandage the wounds of her soul and grow in strength and courage. She was no longer the girl who ran — afraid and broken. She had learnt to trust and love again and that she valued more than anything. She thought of the little head of brown curls she had kissed a half hour back, before she put him into his crib. Yes, she was definitely thankful she could feel love.

But Alison couldn't help feeling guilty every time she thought of how much of her life she had not let anyone in on. These people who trusted her and loved her, knew nothing of how life had scarred her. They knew nothing of the night she fled and hoped to die and was instead gifted a new life by an angel. No one knew of her angel. No one ever would.

Alison had stayed silent through the rest of the meal, lost in her thoughts. Ezra was comfortable in their silences. If he ever wondered where she escaped to, in these moments when her eyes misted over and her face looked like she was dreaming of floating over the clouds, he never mentioned it. Every one deserved to lose themselves in dreams and thoughts that made the world slip away; the writer in Ezra understood this.

Their quiet was interrupted by the sound of Malcolm fussing, coming through the baby monitor. Alison was jolted back to reality and she stuffed the last broccoli floret into her mouth and quickly rushed upstairs to the nursery. The little tear stained face looked up at her and two plump arms immediately wrapped themselves around her neck as she bent to pick the baby up.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here," Alison cooed softly as she kissed the side of Malcolm's head, walking up and down the length of the room. A few minutes later the long breaths on her shoulder told her he was asleep again. She sat down on the rocking chair by the window and laid the baby against her chest. She looked towards the curtained windows and slowly her breathing synchronized with the little body on her chest. She had slipped into a light slumber.

An hour later Alison felt the baby squirm in her arms and Alison opened her eyes. Her gaze lingered on a picture on the wall among other photographs of Malcolm and the family — a teary Alison holding Malcolm in her arms for the first time. She stood up careful to not wake the baby and gently laid him into the crib before tiptoeing out of the room.

She followed the sounds coming from the den to find Ezra asleep on the couch with a book on his chest and his glasses still on. The television was playing in the background but Alison wasn't really paying attention as she picked up the coffee cups from around the room; a clear indication that Ezra had spent a few hours in the room. As she juggled the 3 cups in her hands and headed towards the door she picked up on the news playing on the television.

'… operating chiefly out of small towns outside Philadelphia these youngsters who called themselves the N.A.T. club recorded and sold teen pornography to a select clientele, since 2011. After a year long investigation Detective Spencer Hastings of the FBI, along with her team, found and apprehended the members, who will now be facing trial and most definitely serving a very long term in prison.'

'It is however believed that not all of the members of this club were arrested today. Our sources are yet to confirm this information but Ian Thomas, a close friend of the three members arrested, is thought to be part of the operations but was not arrested with the rest. He is currently said to be vacationing in the French Riviera. When questioned Detective Hastings said, "We at the FBI are going to ensure that every last member of this group is behind bars and no other young girl is unknowingly victimized." '

'We will be back with the profiles of the three young members of the N.A.T. club currently in police custody, after this short break.'

Alison hadn't moved a muscle. Her eyes stared at the colourful images on the screen but what she really saw was that night two years back, play before her eyes in vivid detail.

She had cut off ties from every reminder of that night, every person and place. She had escaped to the other end of the country. Most importantly Alison had left behind her biggest hope for true happiness and contentment. But life seemed to have sought her out of her cave, adamant that she faces her demons.

Alison left the room and headed downstairs. Leaving the cups in the kitchen sink, she picked up a baby monitor from the kitchen counter and headed out, towards the pool house. Once there, she closed the door behind her and walked straight to her phone, on the little table by the couch.

She scrolled though her contacts till she found the one she was looking for. She contemplated if this was a good idea. Was it? Was she sure that she wanted to open those doors she had kept shut this long? She was protecting herself but she had been more importantly protecting the one person who she couldn't bear to see hurt because of her.

Before she had thought it through Alison hit the call button. She was almost surprised when the call went through. The number was still active.

"Hello. Who is this?" a slightly hoarse, tired voice answered the phone.

"You kept your promise."

"Alison? Is that you?"

"Could we meet?"

 _No Emison, I know. But I'm getting there. I promise. Leave me a line, even if its all hate. Criticism makes us better. Or you can talk to me on twitter (shaylovesjustme)_


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE –** _Hello people. This is an early update but you will still get the regular weekend one. I am so thankful for all the reviews I got for the last one and I get that some of you were confused or disappointed. But like I specified earlier, I do not like Emily or Alison with anyone else. So just trust me, if possible._

 _For those who didn't get it, yes we jumped two years. But you will have to read on to get the answers to the rest of your questions. There are more secrets and lies in this story than you realize, but nothing that will effect Emison. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all for your support_

 **I HAD TO MAKE SURE IT ACCOUNTED FOR SOMETHING**

Spencer looked at her watch. It was half past ten at night. She had spent the whole day on the phone with French Detective Pascale Moreau. The French wanted to be absolutely sure that Ian Thomas did in fact have criminal connections of the kind implied, before they moved a muscle to locate his whereabouts. Arresting him was still a very remote prospect.

She had been getting the requested paperwork in order herself. She didn't want to risk any further delays owing to a small clerical error. This matter was far from over and she knew it. Once Ian was aware of the arrest of his friends he could disappear and truth be told the world was a very big place, if one really wanted to hide.

The phone in her pocket began ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when the words "My Love" flashed across the background of a very wet Toby and her, grinning in the spray from the Niagara Falls.

"Have you left yet?" were the first words that came through after she accepted the call.

"No, but I was planning on doing so soon," she responded. Her voice sounded every bit as tired as she was. "I think I'm hungry enough to eat the first person I see."

"That would probably be me." The words came through the phone just as Toby walked into her office. Spencer stood up and almost crashed into his arms. "You brought food," she stated ecstatically.

"And I thought my fiancé would be pleased to see 'me'," Toby pouted but couldn't help the goofy grin that escaped immediately after; his ocean blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the woman he loved.

"I am," she assured him. "Its just that almost my entire body has shut down and all that still works is my tummy that's groaning and growling in anguish." As she spoke she took the paper bags from Toby's hands, placed them on her desk and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am pleased to see you. Let me show you just how much," she almost whispered as she rose to meet his lips for a long deep kiss. When the kiss was finally broken she rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm so tired but I can't stop," she mumbled into his chest. Then lifting her head she continued, "I won't!" her eyes ablaze with a fire that had kept her going all this time.

"You did get the bad guys Spence. Its done," Toby responded with a proud edge in his voice. "You don't have to push yourself like this anymore. The team can take it from here. They know you were right now. The FBI won't have any more qualms about pursuing this to the end. You can afford to let go a little. You deserve it after the past year."

Toby was right. The FBI now had proof that the N. A. T. Club was in fact not something Spencer had cooked up growing up in the same town. They would follow through to get Ian arrested. But Spencer was not one to walk away from a task she had initiated. More importantly, in this particular scenario she couldn't. She had lost something she held very dear. She had to make it all account for something.

"You know I can't, Toby. I have paid too high a price," she said with a voice laden with the weight of great loss. Then continued more casually, "Can we eat now? I wasn't kidding when I said I could eat the first person I saw, you know?" She dragged him to her desk and immediately attacked the bags she had left on it earlier. Chinese takeout had never smelled this good before!

"So how was your day?" she asked her mouth stuffed with mushroom wantons. She didn't really care to finish before another made its way into her mouth. Toby looked at her stuffed mouth with amusement and replied, "Same old. I was swarmed with paperwork all day for the Wright case. Its almost like the department designed it so we really wouldn't enjoy closing a case. The paperwork takes away every last drop of happiness you felt when you finally nailed the guy."

He grimaced and Spencer chuckled knowing exactly what he meant. "At least that wife killer is now behind bars. I must say though, he is one smart guy. He almost got away with it," she said as she reached out for more of the noodles.

"You seem impressed," Toby teased.

"Well, I am!" She grinned sheepishly as she went on, "The criminal mind fascinates me. Its not like I am in love with the guy but you have to admit it is intriguing. Think about it. Wright was twisted enough to buy a house adjacent to a marsh, a year in advance, with the sole purpose of disposing his wife's body! You can't tell me that you don't wonder what kind of a person does that or what his normal thoughts are. Does he think of the baseball game on tonight or does he day-dream of chopping up a human body into easily disposable pieces?"

"I can't believe you just said that in the middle of dinner!" he said, frowning at his fiancé. "That's just not dinner-table conversation."

Spencer chuckled as she replied, "Technically, this isn't a dinner table. Its my desk at work. Look around. Its piled high with files about cases that are just as grotesque, if not worse. This is what we do Toby, both you and me."

Spencer had a point but Toby still wasn't as desensitized to human brutality as Spencer was. Toby knew this about her and loved her all the same. She was as intelligent as he was resilient and persistent. All of these were great assets in their line of work and rarely, if ever, had they failed at getting the job done.

After dinner Toby left, promising to pick up frozen yoghurt for later, while Spencer promised to be home in about an hour. She browsed through the file she had prepared for the French police and tidied up around the office.

At precisely 11:30 pm her spare phone rang in her desk drawer. She pulled out the phone and answered, "I was not sure you would call." Her voice was low even though she knew she was the only one who had stayed back late.

"I wasn't sure I would either," came Alison's voice from the other end.

"I'm glad you did. I am sorry about earlier. I was in the middle of a meeting with my superiors about getting assistance from the French police."

"Its okay. I can imagine you have a million things to do. I wasn't sure I would have the courage to call again. But I think a part of me is done hiding, no matter how fine things are for me right now."

"I'm happy."

"That's good, you deserve it."

"No, that's not what I meant," Spencer almost chuckled. "I mean I am happy that things are looking up for you."

Alison smiled. "Yes, I'm happy that things are looking up too. I have a lot to be thankful for. But I sometimes wonder about things I left behind."

"Emily," Spencer said after a moment's hesitation. It wasn't a question.

Alison froze. She hadn't heard that name in over two years. She had dreamt of her, prayed for her and wondered about her but had never let her name escape her lips. Hearing Spencer say it felt almost like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders… off of her heart.

"What about Emily?" she responded after a few seconds.

"Nothing," Spencer replied, fearing Alison would close the door she had just opened to her after so long. "Do you think you would want to return to Philadelphia someday?"

"I haven't thought that far into the future yet. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I heard the news. Thank you Spencer. You said you would make sure they would pay and you fulfilled your promise."

"You really don't need to thank me for anything Alison. I didn't do this for you alone. Its my job and I did this for every young girl who had been victimized by them, including you. Besides, I owed this to you and… I had to make sure it accounted for something."

"Well, then thank you for helping me that day two years back. I don't think I thanked you then, did I? I knew everything you said was right but I couldn't help hating you a little."

"I understand it, now more than ever. Honestly, I didn't then. If I did, I would have tried to find a different solution maybe."

"Known what," Alison inquired.

"Known that sometimes its not how long you ha…" Spencer was cut off by the sound of a baby cry in the background.

"I've got to go. Maybe we can talk again sometime."

"Or we could meet if I visited California. Pasadena right?"

"Yeah sure. I've really got to go. Bye, Spencer."

The phone went dead and Spencer walked over to her window. It had begun to snow lightly and she stood staring at the soft white tufts that floated down noiselessly. Her regular phone beeped and displayed a message from Toby inquiring if she had left. She sighed, picked up her coat from behind her chair and walked out pulling the door behind her.

 _This one isn't long but I didn't want to mix the Spencer centric section with the rest. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Ciao_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _Hello readers. I am back with a chapter that answers so many questions. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you so much for you reviews, favs and follows. They are what make writing this so much more fun._

 _We have Emison back in the next chapter. Finally! Stay with me and enjoy the ride._

 **HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS**

A few days had passed since Alison had called Spencer. She had more often than once replayed the conversation in her head. Had she thanked Spencer enough? She really didn't think there was anything that she could say that would express the true extent of the gratitude she felt. Maybe someday life would give her the chance to sufficiently appreciate Spencer's actions.

Something about that conversation had not felt right to Alison though. She could not really put a finger on what it was but she felt restless about it. Days had turned into weeks and soon that unsettling feeling in the pit of Alison's stomach was gone. Life with a baby in the house and daily deadlines normally left little or no time to think about anything else.

It was a Saturday after a specially long and tiresome week and Alison was lying almost asleep on a huge float shaped like a butterfly in the pool, soaking the sun. Ezra had taken Malcolm to the zoo for the afternoon and she had no intention of moving from her current position till absolutely necessary.

Even though not really thinking of anything her thoughts found their way back to the page in her personal journal written a month after having left Pennsylvania.

 _I dream of her everyday. Her voice calls out to me across the abyss of the night and I run to it and the safety it promises. Most days, I wake up at midnight and find myself staring into warm brown orbs that look at me like the world has melted away and I am all that remains with her. For her._

 _What I wouldn't give to see her smile at me again. To feel that warmth envelope me and free me of the cold that now permanently resides within. I have no answers to the questions my mind seeks – Who is she to me? Why has an acquaintance of a night haunted me every night since? Why does going on without her seem more difficult a task than living with the scars of being preyed on by the demons that exist in society?_

 _I had promised to wait for her. Looked into those trusting eyes and promised. She had stood there and defended me-a stranger and I had walked away without a goodbye. In that moment I crushed every possibility of knowing what she and I were or what we could have been. She trusted a nobody and that trust was trampled on, by the very feet that she had bandaged. She will never trust me again._

' _You never really seemed like a stranger to me' her words ring through my head and I am engulfed in guilt. I have lost the only person that had probably seen me — not the shell that encases me but the 'me' that lives within this shell of flesh and bone._

 _I wish you have the world at your feet, angel. Happiness and a million reasons to smile each day. But most of all I wish you 'love'._

 _Why does my heart ache as I write this? Why does it shatter into a million pieces at the thought of you looking at someone with love in those eyes? I guess that's all that remains, isn't it? You and me, trapped forever in a web of unanswered questions._

Alison had never read that journal entry after the day she had written it but the words had never left her mind. Every syllable of it and every pang she felt while her pen had glided over the paper had stayed with her since.

It was followed by many more, some darker and ridden with the guilt that she carried within her at all times and others more dreamy, filled with the questions she asked herself about the way she felt about the brunette. She didn't know what to call it. It wasn't just gratitude like she now felt for Spencer and she didn't know if heavier, more deep words would apply to people who had spent less than a day together. She wondered if feelings of that kind for a girl were even possible for her!

"Get your lazy ass out of that pool and give me a hug," came a voice from the side of the pool. Alison was snapped out of her thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the right to see a petite brunette in oversized khaki sorts and a black and blue leather and denim patterned jacket standing at the side of the pool.

"Look what the cat dragged in," was Alison's reply, with a crooked smile. "That too, a whole week in advance. Haven't you heard of a phone?" Alison had hardly moved a muscle except for tilting her head to the side.

"Haven't you heard of manners? Is this the welcome I get?" The brunette took off her jacket and threw it on one of the recliners by the pool as she spoke.

"I don't really need to play hostess to you in your own house now, do I?" The sarcasm in her voice was laced with playfulness and she finally decided to swim over to the side of the pool. She got out of the water and pulled the tiny woman in for a very wet hug.

"God, you're wet!"

"You were the one whining about the welcome and demanding a hug."

"Ugh. Get away from me. That's a long enough hug."

Alison let her go grinning, pleased to have her friend back. She looked the same-short, very pretty and dressed in clothes Alison wouldn't be caught dead in! To add to that however was a very tanned complexion.

"You look cooked. Who roasted you?" Alison inquired as they made their way back into the house.

"Shut up. A tan is healthy."

"Maybe. But 'that's' not healthy. You look like a burnt marshmallow!" Alison was giggling as she dried herself off.

"Get out of my hair. I've not been back ten minutes. And where are my babies?"

"Last time I checked you left me one baby to take care of and his dad, the slob." This earned her a smack on her arm, one of the things she had genuinely missed in the past forty-five days.

"I'm serious Alison. Where is Malcolm? I'm dying to see him," Aria looked seriously disappointed that she hadn't found him at home when she returned. Her entire plan of surprising everyone had completely fizzled out. She had tiptoed around the whole house hoping to surprise Ezra or Malcolm and had found no one. She had then thought of checking the pool house and stumbled upon Alison lazing in the pool.

Alison finally gave in to the sad look on her tiny friend's face and replied, "Ezra took him to the zoo. I guess he was working all morning and just wanted a break. Don't be sad, they'll be back in a while. Let me get into something comfortable and then you can tell me all about the adventures of Aria Fitz in the Australian outback." She pecked Aria on the cheek before she ran up the stairs to change.

The next few hours were a bitter-sweet mixture of tears of reunion, Malcolm's ecstatic screams and gurgling, lots of stories and a million kisses — some plastered all over the little toddler and some shared by the couple, who were inseparable after the month and a half apart.

Alison had initially kept Aria company till Ezra returned with Malcolm but once the family was reunited she retreated undetected to her room upstairs, to pack up her things and move them back to the pool-house — her home for the past year and a half. This family was hers but she knew when a little distance would be appreciated. As she packed, Alison's thoughts drifted back to when Aria and Ezra had come into her life-

Spencer wanted Alison away from Emily but she had also wanted Alison safe. She had taken Alison home knowing that her parents, both lawyers, wouldn't be home during the day. She had packed up a few things from among her own and given her money and the address of her sister, Melissa in Los Angeles. She had called her sister and told her that a friend, who had recently lost her family in an accident, needed to get away from things and asked her if she could accommodate her and help her setup in Los Angeles. Melissa had happily accepted to help and Spencer had dropped Alison off at the bus station ensuring that she had actually got on the bus and safely left town. On the bus Alison found a note in the wallet Spencer had given her.

 _I am not driving you away because you are trouble. I am only trying to keep both Emily and you out of trouble. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing goes unpunished._

 _P.S. Call me at the below number if you ever need anything, day or night._

When she arrived at Melissa's door she really didn't know what to expect but Melissa was surprisingly warm and yet perceptive enough to leave Alison mostly to herself. She offered to help her get a job and Alison was very happy with her first job as an assistant librarian. She loved to read and had always dreamt of someday ending up in the publishing industry.

On her very first day at her job, she met Aria Montgomery. Aria was a creative arts student at UCLA and was visiting the library for books on photography. She had walked up to Alison and struck up a conversation and in 10 minutes Aria was inviting her to coffee after work. Alison liked the petite girl who seemed full of energy and with a passion for everything she spoke of. Something about her told Alison that they were going to be friends for a long time and she accepted the coffee invitation.

At coffee Aria told her all about her dreams of being a photographer for National Geographic, her family and the love of her life- Ezra Fitz. Ezra had met Aria at a bar her first week in UCLA and a week later she had known he was the man she would be married to someday. He was a Graduate student and his first book of poems had been already published.

Alison on the other hand told Aria almost nothing about herself, except that she had no family and had moved to Los Angeles for a fresh start. Aria had never pushed for more and just seemed to like Alison, no questions asked. Over time Aria and Alison met frequently and when Alison finally decided to go back to college Aria asked her if she would like to be her roommate. Alison had gladly accepted and had left Melissa's house thanking her profusely. She had met Melissa just twice since, when she still lived in Los Angeles.

Alison had also taken an instant liking to Ezra. He was quiet, dependable, and friendly and could talk to her about books for hours. She liked the couple and soon trusted them both. At first she didn't want to tell them about her past and by the time she trusted them enough to share the darker secrets of her life with them, she was doing very well and didn't want to relive any of it.

Alison was the first one to hear the good news when Ezra proposed to Aria on a hiking trip and she accepted. She was one of the very few present at the very private wedding ceremony they had, owing to the recent passing away of Ezra's father. When Ezra finally got access to his huge trust fund and decided to use part of it to buy his family a home in beautiful Pasadena, she helped Aria with the renovation of the huge classy house, so as not to over exert the then pregnant Aria. She was with Aria when she went into labor, not leaving her side till Ezra returned on the first flight back from Seattle, from a book signing of his second very successful book. When she was asked to be the baby's godmother Alison had accepted all teary-eyed. When Ezra and Aria had begged Alison to move into the pool house post her graduation she had refused for a while but had finally given in when being closer to Malcolm was used as bait.

When Aria heard from National Geographic with an offer to accompany a famous reporter writing an exclusive on the lost Aborigine tribes in Australia, she had refused without a second thought. Malcolm was too little. Ezra and Alison however, spent the next week coaxing her into changing her mind. They knew this was something she had dreamt of for years and they didn't want her to lose out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Alison had settled into her new job post graduation and the fact that she basically worked from home was a very good bargaining chip used to get Aria to accept the offer. She loved Malcolm and he spent as much time with her as he did with Aria. She promised that he would be her first priority for the month and a half that his mother would be away. Ezra promised daily face time sessions with the toddler and Aria had finally said yes.

The Fitz family had been Alison's family for the past two years. Aria was almost a sister to her and Ezra a very protective, supportive brother. She had left a lot behind in Rosewood, most of it dark and unpleasant but thanks to the three of them she didn't feel the empty void in her hurt as much. Yes, it was there and its vast vacant vacuum often made her wonder if her heart was in reality still in that little café in Rosewood but life with them left her little or no time to wallow in her guilt, loss and emptiness. She was very thankful for that.

"You don't have to run away tonight!" Aria's voice sounded almost hurt as she stood by the door. "You can stay here and move back in a while. We could have done it together. Its not like we need the guest room or anything."

"I know that. I wasn't running away. I mean, I live in the pool house," she said with her hand on her hip. "Its not really my idea of running away."

"You know what I meant," Aria responded, still sulking as she walked in and sat at the edge of the bed, near the suitcase that was almost completely packed.

"I just think you guys deserve a little time alone after all that time apart. A little space to snuggle up," she teased with a smirk.

"I did miss Ezra. All of you, actually."

"Good save."

"I'm allowed to miss my husband."

"Aww. Someone is all sentimental."

"Shush. Stop it!"

"How about I make myself scarce and you get your precious husband to get this suitcase to the pool house in the morning? I could even take the baby along, so you aren't interrupted tonight." Alison was shutting the packed suitcase as she spoke.

"Sounds good to me," Aria responded and gave Alison a hug before the blonde made her way to the nursery to get Malcolm. She had a crib and enough essentials at the pool house so she wouldn't need anything else. She just gently picked up the sleeping baby and held him against her chest. Aria gave him a gentle peck on his cheek before Alison made her way downstairs and out to the pool house.

Alison woke up the next morning to Aria knocking on the huge glass doors of the pool house. Malcolm had been up a couple of times last night so Alison really did not appreciate the loud noise at 7 in the morning.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming," Alison shouted out, as she got out of bed and got her nightgown on. She opened the curtains and the doors, squinting as the sunlight made its way in.

"I got you breakfast, sleep head," Aria informed her as she walked past her into the room and lay the tray from her hand on the tea table.

"Sleep sounds so much better than breakfast right now," Alison mumbled as she yawned and cuddled up on the couch.

"No, you don't. Get up. I have a big day planned for you."

"For me? Why do I not like the sound of that?" Alison's eyes stayed shut.

"Don't be such a cynic. I just thought that since you definitely had no 'Alison' time all these days, you should have a day just for you," Aria went on enthusiastically.

"In that case, I choose to spend my 'Alison' time sleeping," Alison replied before tucking her hands under her head like a pillow.

"That's not the plan."

Alison frowned as she finally opened her eyes. "Who asked you to make a plan?"

"Don't be such a grouch. I've booked you a morning at the spa, followed by lunch at Domenico's with moi," she said pointing to herself. "And finally you are going to the movies with a special friend."

"Sounds great except that I don't have a special friend," Alison replied taking a long sip of the orange juice Aria had brought her.

"It's my friend who thinks you are special."

"I am not going out with Grant again. Absolutely not!"

"It isn't Grant. Though I am never going to understand what happened between the two of you," Aria replied with a frown on her face.

"It wasn't right. That's all."

"And you decided it wasn't right after 5 dates? He told me a little of what happened, you know. Why won't you talk to me about it," Aria inquired looking very confused.

The truth was Alison really didn't know what to tell her.

Alison hadn't dated during her last year in college. She was still getting accustomed to the idea of letting Aria and Ezra into her life. She wasn't ready for more. Grant studied photography with Aria and had bumped into Alison a few times before he had asked her out and she had refused. Aria had however tried to get her to say yes, on Grant's insistence and Alison had finally agreed to a lunch.

Grant was tall, handsome and a funny guy and Alison really had no excuse to refuse another date. This was followed by three more and Alison genuinely enjoyed his company. At the end of dinner on the fifth date Grant had tried to kiss her and Alison froze, before pushing him away and almost running into the waiting cab. She had then avoided all communication with him for the next few days until she finally gathered enough courage to meet him and explain that she wasn't ready for anything romantic. Grant had been a true gentleman about everything but Alison didn't know how to explain the 'why' to Aria without touching on her past.

Her experience with Grant had her wondering. She had dated before when she lived in Rosewood. Noel and she had been in and out of a relationship for years but it never seemed to click. She always mused that it was because Noel wasn't the one. Pompous, bossy and with a roving eye — he wasn't really her dream guy. He was however the most popular guy around and that meant a lot to the old Alison.

Alison hadn't felt a real connection with anyone before Emily but she didn't understand what that relationship was. Was it just attachment to her savior? Was it something real? Was that something she wanted — a relationship with a girl? But after Grant she wondered if she could have a relationship at all. Had the happenings of that one night two years back destroyed her possibility of ever having a relationship? The thought of Grant kissing her, touching her had made her sick. Would she ever be okay with feeling someone touch her?

Alison had questions, lots of them and no answers. She knew she would not be able to answer any that Aria might have and hence had never said anything to her other than that dating Grant hadn't felt right. She had never thought of what she would tell Aria if she ever found out.

"I don't know Aria. It was not Grant. Believe me, he was great. It was me. I'm not ready for a relationship. Not now," was all she finally offered as an explanation. She couldn't look at Aria and stared at her empty glass instead.

"I guess you can't really choose who you feel a connection to. It just happens," Aria replied attempting to make Alison less uncomfortable. "That doesn't mean you lock yourself in with my toddler and hide from the world. Just meet Travis once. He is a writer, likes the same things as you and is a pretty great guy. If you don't like the company, just enjoy the movie. I've been dying to watch 50 Shades of Grey."

"So maybe you should go for the movie instead," was Alison's quick retort, accompanied by a cheeky grin.

"Do this for me."

"I don't want to."

"Gosh, you are so stubborn."

"Maybe, I'm just gay."

Aria's face went pale and her eyes opened wide. "Are you? Oh my God, I never asked you," she blurted out

Aria's reaction got Alison guffawing loudly. "Your face! I've never seen you this pale. I was just getting you off my back but your face was priceless."

"This isn't funny," Aria replied annoyed, smacking Alison on her arm. "I don't care if you are gay. I just felt stupid for never asking."

"I'm happy to know that. But getting back to the point, I really do not want to go on a date with this guy. Can you please make up an excuse and cancel? If I am going to take a day off I would like it to be a no stress day."

"I guess I can," Aria responded with a sigh. She rose and walked over to pick up Malcolm, who was now half awake. "You have an appointment at 9 at the Cote d'Azur Spa. I'll meet you at Domenico's at 1:30 and don't worry I'll take care of the movie thing so you have your evening to do as you please." Alison smiled wide and dug into her toast as Aria left for the main house with the baby.

Half an hour later Alison was showered and dressed in a beautiful pale pink jumpsuit. She made her way to the house to tell Aria she was leaving for the spa. She found her in Ezra's office with the baby on her thigh going through her mail. Malcolm gave Alison his broadest smile and banged hard on the desk to declare his excitement, sending a whole heap of envelopes and papers flying in every direction.

"Someone is excited to see his Aunt Ali this morning," Aria cooed to the baby as she tried to pick up the mail that was now all over the place. Alison kissed Malcolm on his head as she bent over to pick up everything that was out of Aria's reach and placed them on the table. As she looked down her eyes fell on a pale yellow envelope with decorative corners that looked like an invitation. It was addressed to Aria Montgomery and on the left hand bottom corner in bold green font was printed 'Rosewood High School, Rosewood, PA'.

Alison looked up at Aria who was looking through a pamphlet she received in the mail. She wasn't sure if she was shocked, confused or angry. What escaped her lips was the one question that she needed an answer to.

"Have you been lying to me for the past two years?"

 _More secrets! Leave me a line telling me what you thought. Good or bad I love hearing what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** _ **-**_ _New chapter. Yay! This one is heavy but leads to very good things. A lot of you want to know what happened to Alison before the start of this story. Of course you will find out but I think we should find out when Emily does. Don't you agreee?_

 _Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. They make writing for you a pleasure. I never thought so many people would like it. Please continue to tell me if you like it and also if you don't like something about it. I promise to try and fix it. Love you all._

 **I CAN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE**

Alison was at the Starbucks in the airport lounge. This was her fourth coffee in the past forty minutes that she had spent at LAX. One would argue that coffee was not your best friend when your nerves were as frayed as hers currently were. But the coffee was a distraction — something to hold on to, something to focus on, and something that pushed her to keep going when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball.

Coffee in hand, she made her way to the couch in the lounge where she had left her things. All she had with her was a white leather jacket that she had worn over her pink jumpsuit, her handbag and a small suitcase. She had thrown together what she felt was absolutely essential and walked out of the house. When she had calmed down enough to realize she hadn't held Malcolm before she left, kissed his face or said goodbye she had broken down in the cab. The tears had streamed, silent and undeterred for most of the fifty minutes it had taken her to get to the airport.

Leaving people that Alison held close to her heart without goodbyes seemed to be becoming the theme in her life.

She sipped on the coffee but it was too hot and scorched her tongue. "Damn," she mumbled. Today was just not her day. Her thoughts floated back to the events of the morning…

"Have you been lying to me for the past two years?"

Aria looked up from the pamphlet with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? And aren't you late? Your appointment is at 9," she had responded nonchalantly.

Alison picked up the yellow envelope and placed it in front of Aria, over the pamphlet. "This is what I am talking about. You are from Rosewood. That just cannot be a coincidence."

Alison's voice was steely. Her eyes a deep blue with shards of light flickering in them like a cold fire-ablaze. When Aria looked up at her, Alison saw fear in the brunette's eyes for a moment but a veil of no emotion immediately replaced this. Alison knew instantly that whatever was about to come her way as an explanation was going to be a lie.

"Haven't I mentioned it? Of course I have. Why?" The words were said casually. Aria was a good liar but not good enough to lie to someone as perceptive as Alison.

Alison took a step closer to Aria and stood up tall. Her fists were balled trying to control the rage that was building up inside her. "You are lying to me!" she spat out. "Don't mock me any further. Isn't two years long enough? What is it that you are keeping from me?" Alison wasn't in the mood for games and her tone and body language aptly conveyed this to the girl seated at the desk.

They were cut off by Malcolm bursting into tears, the fury in Alison's tone scaring the child. Aria rose, soothing the baby. "Let me put him down. I'll be back." So saying she walked out of the office and headed upstairs to the nursery.

Alison was left alone with her thoughts, a storm brewing inside her. Last night as she had packed her things she had fondly thought of every memory she had made with Aria, Ezra and the baby. Today it was like a beautiful tower built on a foundation of quick sand and Alison stood there waiting for all of it to turn to rubble.

Aria walked back into the room and Alison turned around to face her. "No lies."

"No lies," Aria repeated with reluctance. The smaller girl walked over to the desk and leant on it for support. "I am your friend, Alison." Her words were met with a scoff from the blonde.

"Do not patronize me. You are from Rosewood. You didn't accidentally strike up a conversation with the new girl at the library, did you? You didn't instantly like her and ask her to coffee to get to know her better. You didn't come into my life and befriend me because of me. You did that for someone else."

Aria's eyes stayed down. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't respond.

"Who was it, Aria? Ian? Darren? Garrett? Jenna? Who have you been spying on me for? Ensuring their dirty secret lay hidden behind my sealed lips."

This time Aria's eyes flew up to meet Alison's. "No. You have it all wrong. I'm not spying on you."

Alison gave her a sarcastic laugh as she responded, "You expect me to believe that? I'm not going to be fooled twice. I am not 'that' dumb."

"That is the truth. I admit I walked into the library that day just to meet you. But the reason I walked in had nothing to do with the reason I befriended you. I am your friend. I do care about you. The reason it happened doesn't matter. It happened and this friendship means so much to me. You have to know that, Ali." Aria pleaded.

"Don't call me Ali. I feel like I don't even know you. Who sent you to talk to me?"

"Spencer." Aria fell silent, awaiting the reaction to her revelation.

Suddenly it all made sense. Spencer knew she worked at the library. Melissa had been the one to help her get the job. Spencer had known all about her life in Los Angeles until she had moved out of Melissa's apartment and moved in with Aria. At least that was what Alison had thought all along.

"Or we could meet if I visited California. Pasadena, right?"

That was what had been strange about the conversation. Alison had not been able to put a finger on what it was before. Spencer had no way of knowing she had moved to Pasadena. Unless …

Aria seemed genuinely upset about the hurt that reflected on Alison's face. She gently went on, "Spencer didn't ask me to spy on you. My entire family moved to Iceland after my graduation from high school. We had lived there earlier when I was a child. Once I moved to Los Angeles there was no one for me to visit back in Rosewood. Spencer, Emily and me were friends, but once I moved it was just conversations over the phone and emails."

"You knew Emily?" Alison interrupted Aria's story.

"Yes, I did. That's why Spencer called. She told me about the night at the café and also a little about what happened before."

"That wasn't her story to tell. I told her that in confidence. She promised it would stay between us," Alison mumbled almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Alison. I don't think she meant to disrespect you or break your confidence. She wanted me to look out for you while you were here. She did it to protect you."

"Protect me!" Alison's voice dripped venom and sarcasm. "Yes, she does that a lot. She sent me away from Emily to protect me. She made me leave without so much as a goodbye to protect me. She broke my confidence to protect me." Her words ran into each other as she tried hard not to succumb to the strain of her emotions. She held on to the drapes for support as she realized that everything that she had built for herself was just based on sympathy. She had no friendship; all she had was pity.

Aria walked up to Alison and looked straight into her eyes as she went on, "I walked into the library because Spencer asked me to. But I swear; I walked out happy that I had made a new friend. All of it was genuine. You can't not believe that. You have been by my side at every milestone in these two years. You were my maid of honor Alison. You are the godmother of my child. None of that is a lie. None of that has anything to do with Rosewood, what happened there or why I reached out to you. More than anything, I am thankful to Spencer for bringing you into my life."

"I was thankful to her too. I called her. Did she tell you? I called her to thank her for putting those demons behind bars. I had almost forgiven her for making me walk away from Emily the way I did. I always thought I found you guys- a family, love. I thought I had something to show for what I had lost. But I have nothing. It was all built on lies, thanks to Spencer!" Alison was almost rambling to herself, lost in the thoughts that were swimming in her head.

"Don't do this to yourself. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed, Aria. Everything. I can't stay here anymore."

"Don't leave, we can sort this out," Aria pleaded.

"I can't. I am grateful for your kindness but I can't be weighed down by sympathy anymore."

"This isn't sympathy. Ali, please. You are my best friend."

Alison smiled "You were my best friend too. And Ezra." Her eyes opened wide as she wondered aloud, "Did Ezra know too?"

"No. Spencer made me promise not to tell."

"So you lied to him too?"

Alison got no response. She didn't expect one. "I'll leave as soon as possible. I am sorry it has to be this way, but I need time to think and sort things out. I really do love this family. I just don't know if I can get past the lies."

"But where will you go?" Aria inquired.

"My Grandma's estate in Georgia. She left it to me, remember?" Alison had walked out of the room and headed straight to the pool house. She had called work and informed them she would not be coming in for the meeting on Monday, requesting that her assignments be mailed to her. She had then booked the first flight to Savannah and called for a cab to drive her to the airport.

As she left she had looked towards the main house and found Aria on the phone. Alison presumed it was Spencer on the phone and left without saying goodbye.

…

'The Delta Airlines flight to Savannah, Georgia, leaving at 14:50 is currently boarding at Gate 2. All passengers are requested to proceed to check in.'

That was her flight that was announced. She walked to the boarding area and as she waited in line she glanced at the huge illuminated departure board. Her eyes scanned the board and came to rest on her flight. She was distracted by the display below it flipping noisily.

'Los Angeles, CA – Philadelphia, PA 15:10'

Alison stared at the board, her heart racing. Why not? What stopped her now? Who did she have to fear? She may never be forgiven but what stopped her from seeking forgiveness? She had dreamt of her at night and spoken to her in her solitude. What stopped her from laying her eyes on her again, even if for one last time?

"Good afternoon. Your ticket please." Alison's eyes flitted from the departure board to the smiling blonde attendant. "Your ticket?" he repeated when Alison did not seem to make any movement to provide him with the requested ticket.

"No," she finally responded.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he persisted.

"No," Alison repeated, her face breaking out into the broadest, most dazzling smile she had smiled in years. "There is somewhere else I need to be," she went on as she turned around and hurried off to the ticketing counters with a spring in her step.

She was going to go back to the little café on that street corner in Rosewood, to the girl with the warm brown eyes who took her in from the cold.

 _Guess what we have in the next Chapter? EMISON! Leave me a review; good or bad. I love hearing your feedback. Ciao_


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _This is the chapter that my story gets its name from._ _It was so hard to write. Emison happening has to be perfect and not rushed or forced so I had to divide it into 2 chapters. This is the Alison side of it._

 _Thank you for your continued support. More than 60 reviews! Whoa! Love you guys so much. Every fav and follow is greatly appreciated._

 _I also owe a special thanks to 2 very dear friends. One who let me write her into my story – Thank you Ce. Another who helped me when I was stuck, wondering how I was going to make Emison meet again – Thanks Ronnie. Love you both._

 **EMILY WANTS ME**

Alison stood outside the glass windows that she had found herself looking in on that night two years back. It was late in the evening, around seven and she stood transfixed by the charm of the place she had spent hours in and yet seen nothing of.

The walls were a soft ivory with deep mahogany wood paneling. Matching mahogany tables were lit by vintage birdcage lamps, which gave the room a cozy glow. The corner tables held arrangements of yellow tulips that added a splash of color. The café had an old worldly ambience but was not dated. Though welcoming and comfortable it still managed to maintain a definite aura of class and good taste.

A young couple walked out of the café deep in conversation. As the door opened and closed behind them the bells above the door jingled and Alison's heart soared. She was here. She was going to walk in and be face to face with the brunette again.

She took a deep breath, pushed the door open and walked in to the counter. Behind the counter was a young man in his late teens, who smiled at her pleasantly and inquired "Good evening. Would you like to try anything on display? Or you can order something off the menu and I'll get it to your table."

"A coffee would be great. A latte, low fat," Alison responded returning his smile. "Actually, I was looking for Emily. Would you be able to me tell me where I could find her?" She could feel her heart drumming against her chest and she was pretty certain that the young boy across the counter could here the racket it was creating.

"She was here a few minutes ago. She must be back in the kitchen. Let me get her for you." He marched back into the kitchen and returned moments later stating, "She'll be right out. Why don't you find a table and I'll get you your coffee in a minute?"

Alison looked towards the door leading to the kitchen. She couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when Emily walked out of that door. She sighed and walked towards a corner table that was cut off from the rest of the place by one of the mahogany paneled beams. The tablecloth was a pretty ivory crochet with exquisite detailed handwork and Alison couldn't believe she hadn't noticed any of this the last time. Had it all been this beautiful then too? The place did not look recently redone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a distinctly Irish accent, "You were looking for me, cherub? I'm Emily." Alison looked up to find an extremely plump redhead, probably in her late forties, looking down at her with a friendly smile. She looked adorable in a red apron that matched her hair and dimples in her plump cheeks that were almost as deep as Alison's but Alison had never been more disappointed to see another person in her life as she was looking at this pleasant middle-aged woman. This wasn't Emily. Not 'her' Emily!

"I guess there has been a misunderstanding. I'm looking for a different Emily. This café belonged to her grandma. Tall, tan, dark hair, extremely beaut…"

"Of course. I'm so sorry dearie," she chuckled as she cut Alison off. "Yes, this café belongs to Emily but she doesn't come in here. Let me get the manager. She should be able to help ya." The woman shuffled off towards the kitchen again, nodding at two men in suits who had just walked in, who Alison assumed were regulars. Her coffee arrived and she sipped on it trying to calm her restlessness.

"Are you here to meet Emmy?" came a child's voice from behind the beam that hid her table. Alison raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side trying to find the owner of the voice. "Emmy? Yes," she answered tentatively, smiling at how the very cute nickname felt at home on her lips.

A second later she found herself looking into a pair of curious, doe shaped, baby blue eyes. "Are you her friend?" the girl asked.

"I guess you can say that," Alison responded, almost astounded at how much the little girl reminded her of herself. She had long blonde hair, the same shade as Alison's but straight. Her eyes were the same shade of blue, except that they had an innocent charm in them. She had delicate features, pale skin and rose tinted cheeks and could easily have been her a decade or so back.

The girl got up and walked over bringing the book that she had been reading with her. She sat down on the chair opposite Alison and leaned over whispering, "Are you Spencer?"

"Spencer? No!" Alison chuckled. "I'm definitely not Spencer. Why?"

"You are old and Emmy's friend. So I thought you were Spencer," the little girl responded casually.

"Old?" Alison grimaced. "Ouch!" she wasn't offended and laughed out instead. The girl didn't seem the slightest bit uncomfortable talking to Alison. Alison liked her.

"So why did you think I was Spencer?" Alison inquired.

"Because Spencer is the only one I haven't met," the girl answered with a shrug.

"Aah! I see," Alison responded smiling. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ce," the girl informed her, returning her smile. "Celine."

"Glad to meet you Celine,"

"No, no. Not Celine. That sounds old! Just Ce!" the child exclaimed, with her big eyes looking horrified at the prospect of being associated with anything 'old'.

Alison could barely contain her amusement. "So I'm old and the name Celine is old. What else is old?"

"This book is old. I don't know why we have to read such old books for assignments. Last year it was 'Pride and Prejudice' and that was old too. I read a lot just not old books that smell like Emmy's library. But Emmy says this is her favorite book, so it must be okay I guess." The little girl was slouched in her seat, her lack of enthusiasm for this 'old' book clearly written all over her face.

Alison looked on with her chin resting on her palm and a smile on her lips. She wanted children, she definitely did. She adored Malcolm and she was already impressed with this little fearless girl who spoke her mind.

"So what's the name of this smelly old book?" Alison asked the blonde child.

"Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens. Emmy says it's a great love story. But love stories are so 'old.'"

"Yes, I agree. Very old fashioned!" Alison chimed in.

Ce nodded and went on, "Why can't I read a mystery like Pretty Little Liars? Everyone reads it. Its about four girls whose best friend goes missing and they get messages from this unknown stranger who makes them do horrible things. But I'm not allowed to read it till I'm older. Right now I have to read about Pip loving Estella." Her adorable face looked crestfallen.

"Emmy says the book is special and taught her to love. She has all her favorite lines marked and she said she would explain everything I don't understand. But its so boring and …"

"… old!" Alison finished for her.

"Umhmm" the girl agreed with her.

Alison reached out and picked up the book, flipping through its pages. On the first page was an inscription in beautiful cursive:

' _So you always love like you do, here is my copy of your favorite love story. - Love Grandma.'_

Throughout the book she found lines marked in yellow, some with a note to their side. Some of the notes were in the same cursive writing as that on the first page and others in a different more immature hand, which Alison assumed was Emily's.

 _"'So,' said Estella, 'I must be taken as I have been made. The success is not mine, the failure is not mine, but the two together make me.'"_

To the right of this highlighted text was a note in that second handwriting, 'Your darkness and hurt are a part of you, as much as your vulnerability and sweetness. I want it all'

Alison's finger ghosted over the note. That was how Emily loved! A few pages later was another highlighted line:

" _I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."_

Below this text was just one sentence, "I am the Pip to her Estella." Alison felt a pang of jealousy surge through her veins. Emily loved someone in the deepest way that one could be loved. Emily loved someone how Alison wanted to be loved… _by Emily_!

Alison wasn't thinking of what this realization meant. She had no name for her feelings but she didn't want to hide behind her confusion anymore. She didn't know if she was attracted to girls but she knew that she felt something real for Emily. She didn't know if Emily even liked girls but she wanted to be loved against reason, promise and all discouragement by her. She wanted Emily to love her because Alison had no doubt in her mind anymore, it didn't matter how long they had known each other for, she loved Emily.

She was debating if she should ask the child more about Emily. She couldn't think of any reason why it would be inappropriate to do so. "Ce, how do you know Emily?" she finally asked, unable to contain herself anymore.

"I live with her," the child answered, casually taking back the book that Alison held out to her.

"You live with her in her house?"

"Umhmm"

"How long have you known her?"

"One year and…" Celine stopped and counted on her fingers before going on. "… eight months."

"Do you like living with her?"

"Umhmm," came the reply again.

"Where are your parents?" Alison asked curious as to why this child lived with Emily. But before she could get an answer she was interrupted by a third blonde walking up to the table.

"What have I told you about disturbing the customers?" This was addressed to Celine who immediately got up and ran off towards the kitchen, but not before giving Alison a quick wave and smile. "I'm so sorry about that. I have spoken to her about this before but she just won't listen." The blonde finally looked at Alison and gasped.

Alison had an equally surprised expression on her face. The blonde who stood before her had a remarkable resemblance to her. Older with a slightly more angular face, darker blonde hair and thinner lips but still uncomfortably alike. To any third person they would look like sisters. Alison definitely being the more breath-taking one but still sisters.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" the blonde exclaimed as she almost fell into the chair that Celine had been sitting in. "Alison, isn't it?"

Alison finally composed herself enough to respond. "Yes. How did you know who I was?"

"Emily came upstairs telling me that someone was here looking for Emily. That sounded funny, didn't it?" she chuckled before she went on. "I came down and one look at you explained a whole lot of episodes that I could make no sense of before now. Of course you are Alison. I'm Cecile, Cece for short"

"I'm really confused about everything you just said," Alison told the older blonde honestly. "Anyway can you help me with an address for Emily?"

"How about I help you with the first ticket back to wherever it is you came from?" Cece snapped back. "What makes you think I am going to let you anywhere near her to destroy her again? The coffee is on the house," Cece informed Alison, standing up. "Once done, leave. Don't let me find you anywhere around my daughter or this café again."

Alison was taken aback. A minute back Cece had seemed casual, even friendly. The Cece that had left the table was sharp, curt and the glint in her eyes was almost malicious. Cece was protecting Emily, Alison could see that and thankful as she was that Emily had people who cared she couldn't help resent the jealousy that overcame her at the thought.

And then she remembered Cece's departing words 'around my daughter'. Celine was Cece's daughter. Hence, the resemblance that they all seemed to share, for some reason.

The child lived with Emily and Cece was her mother. So was Cece with Emily now? Cece didn't live with Emily before. Did Emily's feelings for Cece have anything to do with her resemblance to Alison? Did she really walk away from a chance with Emily that day two years back?

Alison could feel her heart crack in a thousand places and its pieces stab into her chest like shards of glass. She could hardly breathe. Of course Cece would not want Alison back in Emily's life. And maybe Alison had no right to seek out Emily again. But no matter how logical, the thought of walking away from Emily again was not something Alison wanted to entertain.

"Is your name Alison?"

Alison snapped out of her thoughts to look into Celine's questioning eyes again. "Yes. I don't think your mom would like you talking to me Ce." Alison responded.

"Emmy's grandma's name was Alison."

"I know," was all that Alison could mumble.

"I think Emmy misses her grandma a lot. She talks to her sometimes, you know. Emmy asks her why she left her. What had she done wrong?" Alison listened with a lump forming in her throat. Celine went on, "She also calls Mommy 'Alison' on some days, when she has been out with Hanna and drinks too much." The child's face was sad, her eyes missing their sparkle. "Mommy doesn't let me talk to Emmy on those days and sends me to my room but I have seen her. Mommy doesn't let Emmy come say goodnight to me on those days. I like Emmy kissing me goodnight."

"I would have liked that too," Alison replied. She mulled over everything the child had just said. Emily spoke of 'Alison' not 'Grandma'. Emily was speaking of her!

She felt her heart brim over; it felt so full that she felt she would choke. Emily remembered her! Emily called out to her! She wasn't the only one- Emily wanted her too!

"Emily wants me," she whispered to herself under her breath.

Alison wanted to hug the child who had unknowingly made her the happiest she had been in years but she knew Cece would not approve if she were to return. So instead she stood up to leave. "Ce, you really shouldn't be here. I should leave."

"Won't you be my friend? I won't tell Mommy," she promised. Alison couldn't help smiling and nodding at the child when she looked at those big blue eyes.

Alison walked out of the café and looked around. She couldn't really have thought that she would be able to come back and pick up right where she left off. She would have to work to make amends, fix what she had broken and get what her heart desired.

She really didn't know what she was to do now. She looked back through the windows of the café again. No, she wasn't going to leave Rosewood again. Good or bad this was home now because this was where her heart was. This was where Emily was.

"Life is never easy, is it?" she mumbled aloud before walking to the car she had rented and drove off.

 _Emily loves Alison! Alison loves Emily! Yay! In the next chapter Emily will meet her and say it to her in person. Leave me a review and tell me how you liked this one. Bye._


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever before."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Croissants, blueberry muffins and coffee."

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"It should."

"How about some crepes instead?"

"Only if you get my favorite cook to make them for me."

"Talia isn't here. She lives in Philly."

"I had someone else in mind."

"Really? I was pretty sure Talia was your favourite cook."

"Well, she maybe a better cook but I'm biased."

"Did you just say Talia was a better cook?"

"Someone's pride is hurt."

"I hate you."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you don't want to kiss me right now?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Stop."

"Kiss me."

"Alison!"

"Kiss me, Emily!"

"I thought we were going to wait and take it slow."

"Kiss me!"

"But."

"Fine! I need a shower. I'll be right ba.." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

 _I'm evil, remember? I love to tease. So how did this happen? What do you think? The whole chapter will tell you how.._

 _Actually there is something I needed to clarify. I know Alison in the first few chapters was not Alison. But it was the night she was attacked so how could she be herself? If you notice Alison in California was herself and will stay herself._

 _Send me a few suggestions for one shots. This story is comparatively heavy and I'd like to write some fluff for you. I promise you will get your regular updates for this story._


	13. Chapter 13a

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _It's been 2 weeks :( Sorry. But things have been bad and I have been trying to cope the best I can. This was an important chapter and I couldn't mess it up. This chapter is long because you need an Emily story. What happened to her in the past 2 years? So this chapter gives you that and moves ahead telling you about how Alison settles into Rosewood and meets Emily._

 _Its divided into 4 parts (all are written and ready to post) and I will post one daily for the next 3 days. This isn't to tease you but so that you have an update steadily over the next few days. Its fun that way. (I've been enjoying Emisonxx posting daily updates of Empty Gold. Check it out.)_

 _Thank you for your love and support. I have tears in my eyes at times when reading reviews. Nothing feels better. This story has so many favs, follows and reviews - I never ever dreamed it would. I hope to hear from you again after reading this. Happy reading :)_

 **SUNDAY - ALMOST**

Emily

Emily opened her eyes to find two big blue eyes staring back at her, almost scolding her.

"Its eight," Celine's tone clearly indicated that Emily had obviously done something that had displeased her.

"Good morning to you too, honey," Emily responded with a smirk. She was quite accustomed to the child and her penchant for drama. Emily loved her all the more for it.

"You promised," the child whined. "Its Sunday and you said we could get my new hockey shoes today."

"Its eight like you pointed out. I really don't think the stores would be open, unless you want to break in. I don't know kid but you seem too pretty go to jail," Emily teased, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Celine plonked herself on the bed almost throwing herself on Emily. "Can we go after breakfast?"

"Sure! If you get off of me and let me get dressed. Where's your Mom?" Emily inquired as she gets herself out of bed and walked towards her closet to pick out something to wear. She settled on a grey skinny jeans and a deep burgundy off shoulder blouse.

"Mommy is on the phone with Hanna," the child replied and then lowered her voice as she went on, "I think they are fighting."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. This was a regular occurrence every Sunday; one she definitely did not enjoy because she knew the argument was mostly about her.

"Oh well, let me shower and change and we'll get out of here. We can have breakfast at 'La Mexicana'. Some Churro Doughnuts sound good to me." Emily smiled at the child and pecked the top of her head before entering the bathroom for a shower.

Alison

Alison woke up and for a minute had no idea where she was. She then recalled she was at the Independence Inn on the outskirts of Rosewood, where she had spent the night. It was a charming abode and she certainly could not complain about her clean and tasteful room or the quite and relaxed atmosphere of the place last night at dinner. But it was not home!

Alison got up and put on her nightgown, before calling the front desk inquiring about breakfast hours. She then walked over to the window that looked out over the woods on the right and Rosewood on the left.

In the distance was a familiar grey and white pier belonging to the church behind her school, Rosewood Carmel High. It was a school for the kids of Rosewood's elite. The school where Alison was the most popular kid. She got tons of adulation but never any friendship of loyalty. She wondered how her life might have turned out had she attended Rosewood High School on the other side of town. Would Emily, Spencer and Aria have been her friends?

At breakfast Alison glanced through her previous night's journal entry. It wasn't a page of words bleeding with pain or loss or uncertainty. It was a plan for the day ahead. She wanted to waste no more time. Two years was enough!

 _# Call Meryl and discuss options to work long distance_

 _# Call Grandma's attorney and get details of finances_

 _# Buy a car_

 _# Look for house or apartment_

 _# Call Ezra to have my things sent over_

 _# Call Spencer for Emily's address_

Yes, she was definitely not wasting any more time.

Two hours later, Alison had worked out a bargain wherein she would work long distance and have a Skype call every Monday afternoon with Meryl, instead of the Monday morning meetings she attended when in Pasadena. It was to be a one month trial, post which Meryl would decide if she wanted Alison to continue or let her go.

She had spoken to her Grandma's attorney's office and they had emailed her a detailed break up of her assets and investments. She was rich! There wasn't really so much she needed but it felt like a safety blanket. She had known for years that her Grandma had left her everything in a trust that would be transferred to her name when she was 21, but she had never wanted to contact the attorneys then, in case people were still on the lookout for her. But now things were different.

She had also visited a dealer of second hand cars and picked out a very classy, five year old, imperial blue Chevrolet Camaro with the most lushly done up interiors. She could easily have got herself a brand new Porsche but she hadn't really got comfortable with the fact that she was really rich again. Ironically though, she had somehow still ended up with the best looking and most classily done up vehicle at the dealership – Alison still had impeccable taste!

Alison was very pleased with all she had accomplished that morning. She had taken care of half her list in two hours! But all that running around had taken its toll, she felt famished. Across the street from the real estate office that she had parked in front of to inquire about a place for herself was what looked like a family owned pizza place 'Pizzeria Vetri'. Alison decided a little pizza seemed like an excellent idea.

Almost

Emily had been dragged through three shoe stores and about five stores selling sports goods. No one seemed to have hockey shoes that were black and white, with the right amount or the right shade of blue in them to please Celine.

In the meantime, the child had picked up a grey and pink oversized sweater, new shoulder pads and a grey hoodie. Emily loved indulging her but hated shopping with her or her mother. Neither had ever bought anything before dragging Emily through every shop in town. All three of them had gone shopping just once and Emily had vowed that was never going to happen again.

"Do you have these with a sky blue pattern? This blue is too dark," Ce inquired of the sales girl in the shoe shop.

"I don't think so. But I do have a sky blue and white one in the earlier range I showed you," she offered giving Celine her most patient smile.

"That's so blue. Emmy, don't you think that is just too blue?" She waited for Emily to agree with her. Had Emily stated that the shoe looked good, Celine would spend the next fifteen minutes convincing her otherwise. So Emily just nodded and smiled at the sales girl sympathetically.

They left the store and continued in their search for that perfect shoe.

"Emmy, I look like Mommy don't I?" Celine inquired while walking alongside Emily on the sidewalk.

"Yes, you do. Quite a lot."

"But I am her daughter. Is it possible to look like someone who isn't family? Like a stranger."

"Hmmm. I suppose so. There are billions of people on the planet and I guess there will be a lot of people who look quite similar. People in different countries or on different continents. People we will never really meet. Why?"

"I met someone yesterday and she looked like Mommy. So much like Mommy!"

Emily felt her heartbeat quicken but she had learnt better than to hope. She should have known better than anyone that it isn't difficult to find a blonde with blue eyes who looked just enough like 'her' to a drunk Emily and yet nothing like 'her' the next morning.

"Ce, you do know that you shouldn't be talking to strangers, right?"

"Umhmm. But she wasn't really a stranger," Celine replied before running off towards the store window of the next shoe store and pointing at a very attractive black and white patterned hockey shoe on display with sky blue laces and fine lines of the same color running along the sides.

"This one," she squealed when Emily caught up.

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed to herself before they entered the store to get the shoes.

Ten minutes later the pair were walking down the street discussing what they wanted for lunch. Celine caught sight of her favorite pizza place down the road and pointed to it. "Pizzaaaaa!"

"Pizza it is," Emily chuckled before being interrupted by her phone ringing in her pocket. She shifted all the bags into her left hand and got out her phone. It was Hanna, probably checking if they were still on for tonight.

As Emily stopped on the curb to talk to Hanna, Celine walked ahead and entered her favorite pizzeria, Pizzeria Vetri. She walked straight to the counter and ordered a slice each of every pizza on display. Emily and she were known for their pizza appetites and old Filippo beamed at her as he heated her order all the while being entertained by Celine as she rambled on about how hungry she was.

As Celine looked around the tables she noticed a familiar head of blonde curls stand up from one of the end tables.

"Alison," the girl shouted out in glee before rushing to the blonde and taking hold of her arm.

Alison was taken aback but smiled broadly when she realized it was the very adorable 'mini her' she had made friends with yesterday. "You gave me a start. Hi Ce."

"You remember me?" The child seemed pleased.

"I did meet you just yesterday evening. I'm not that old. My memory is better than that, you know." Alison teased.

"Join us for pizza."

"I just ate," Alison responded honestly. She was also wary that Cece would create a scene if she found her having a conversation with Celine and so wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She had to get in touch with Emily first and she was confident that everything would fall into place.

"Oh okay," Celine responded with the disappointment evident on her face. "Will I see you again?"

"I am sure you will. I am moving here. I've got an appointment to go see this guy about a house in five minutes. So I better get going. I promise we'll have pizza together someday." Alison stroked the child's hair affectionately before leaving and making a beeline for the realtor's office. She really was late for the appointment.

Twenty minutes later Alison had picked out two apartments and a house from among those described by Mrs. Marin, a partner at the real estate firm and they were leaving to go see them. Mrs. Marin proposed they take her car and Alison agreed.

As they drove past the corner of the street, Alison looked out the window and caught sight of Celine skipping alongside a tall, lean brunette who seemed to be laughing at whatever the child was saying.

Alison looked on in a daze. Celine wasn't out with Cece! The 'us' Celine had referred to was her and Emily. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she just ask Celine about Emily? Anything! The child would have told her Emily was with her. By the time Alison had snapped out of her daze and looked back she couldn't see Emily and Celine anywhere. She had almost found Emily today. Almost.

 _That's Sunday folks. I'm not teasing, I swear. Monday comes tomorrow. Leave me a line if you liked this and tell me what you expect will happen tomorrow. I'm excited to know what you think will happen. Ciao._


	14. Chapter 13b

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** _Here is the second part as promised. Love you all for your support. Enjoy this._

 **MONDAY - SHADOWS AND SCARVES**

Alison

Alison was having breakfast in the dining room of the Independence Inn. The pancakes had been great and she was now having her coffee. Her cellphone buzzed and she found a message from Ashley – Mrs. Marin from the realtor's office informing her that she could sign the papers for the house as early as that evening if she wanted to. Alison smiled and sent her a message thanking her.

Alison had seen two apartments the previous evening. One was way too huge for her but the other had been perfect. Modern, clean décor, spacious and yet quite homely. Alison had almost decided on the apartment but had still asked to see the house she had picked out and she was glad she had.

It was a two storey quaint house surrounded by a beautiful lawn in the front and a very painfully worked on garden and green house at the back. There were a huge sycamore tree to the side of the house that shaded most of the front lawn and below it was a very pretty white canopy swing with cushions and pillows that Alison fell in love with.

As Alison walked up to the front porch the house almost felt like home, warm and inviting. Inspite of the amount of land around, the house itself was not huge. It was safe and not intimidating. The interiors weren't classy and modern like she was accustomed to at Aria's or in the house she had grown up in but it was comfortable and cozy.

Alison didn't have to think twice before accepting the asking price and requesting the deal go through as soon as possible. Her phone lit up again, this time with a message informing her that the meeting for the signing of the papers was set up at 4 at the house itself. Things were falling in place.

After breakfast she returned to her room in the inn and hesitantly dialed Ezra's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey stranger," came his familiar voice from the end of the line.

"Hey," Alison responded, her voice small.

"Are you okay?" he inquired when her voice sounded low.

"I guess so," she replied. "I'm back home and although I wanted to stay away I think part of me missed Rosewood."

"Well, we miss you. I do. Malcolm gets really fussy ten times a day and Aria insists he wants you. Aria really misses you too, more than any of us probably."

Alison's eyes clouded over as she spoke now, "I miss all of you too, so much. I was angry. I still am. But I really miss having you guys around."

"Come back then."

"I can't. As much as I love you guys I belong here."

"Is it safe for you, Ali?" he asked reluctantly, not quite sure how Alison would react to him knowing about her past.

"Aria told you," she stated with a sigh. But the truth was she didn't care anymore. It had not been her fault. She was done hiding like she needed to be ashamed. "I'm okay. Everything is fine now. Don't worry about me."

"That's good. Aria said something about everyone being caught but she is still a little worried. You should talk to her."

"I will, I promise." Alison really didn't want to carry any anger within her anymore. She loved Aria. She knew she would forgive her someday. So why not now?

"Thanks, she will be thrilled. Do you need anything Ali? Anything we could help you with?" Ezra offered. He did really care.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. I bought a house. Its nice, I like it a lot. I was wondering if you could send me all of my stuff."

"Wow. Now it really feels like you are gone," Ezra mulled more to himself than Ali. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Just send me an address," he went on.

Alison smiled, "Thank you. This isn't the end. You know that right? I want all of you visiting. I miss Malcolm so much. I want to be a part of his life. Always."

"Yes, of course. We want you to be a part of his. Remember to send me the address, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do it right away. I've got to go now. I have a million things to take care of. I'll call soon to speak to Aria."

"Take care."

"You too. Bye." Alison disconnected the call. She had known this was going to be painful. Hopefully, things would get better with time. She still had to make that call to Spencer, but she decided she didn't have the energy for that right now.

She picked up her purse and the room keys and walked out. She needed to reintroduce herself to Rosewood.

Alison walked around town for an hour. Nothing had changed in some places and some others were unrecognizable. Almost no one recognized her since she kept away from her old haunts and neighborhoods. She had lunch at The Grille, a place she had been to before and though she did get a nod of recognition from the waiter, nothing was uncomfortable.

At around 4 in the evening she drove up the road leading up to what was soon to be her home. She liked the street; it was a quite neighborhood with mostly simple houses and an occasional grand one thrown in between. Her house fitted somewhere in between but was undeniably the most charming.

She parked outside the house on the street and looked at her watch. She was ten minutes early and decided she would wait outside till Ashley arrived. Her attention wandered to the neighbor's yard. It was well kept with lush green grass and about four dog kennels over on one end.

Alison looked around but saw no dogs in sight. She wandered closer to the house and looked towards the backyard, when she heard a soft voice from the house.

"Are you looking for something?" Alison almost jumped out of her skin. She looked to see where the voice came from and she found a friendly face peering out from behind the curtains of a window.

"I'm sorry," Alison shouted back. "I was just looking for the dogs since I saw the kennels. Didn't mean to intrude."

The front door opened and a delicate blonde stepped out. She was shorter than Alison with green eyes and lighter blonde hair. The blonde was dressed in a white shirt and pale blue skirt and looked almost like a fairy as she floated out, with a tiny ball of black, brown and white in her arms.

"Sharonne," she said extending her free hand as she neared Alison.

"Alison," she responded smiling brightly. "Who is the little guy?"

"He doesn't have a name yet. A few kids at school found him yesterday and wanted to take him home. He is rooming with me till they get permission to keep him. He is just 'puppy' for now." Sharonne chuckled as she nuzzled against his soft head.

"School? You are a teacher?" Alison inquired.

"Yes. I teach English at Rosewood Middle School."

"I am just about to buy that house," Alison informed her pointing to the white house she had fallen in love with. "I'm glad I met you. Its nice to have good neighbors."

"Yes it is. Luke was a great guy. He moved to be close to his daughter who lives with her mom in Seattle. He loved the house and maintained it well. You will love it." Sharonne spoke gently. Her voice matched her tiny frame and kind eyes.

"I already do," Alison honestly told her. They were interrupted by two golden retrievers bounding towards Sharonne; one with a slight limp.

"Is something wrong with his leg. He looks like he has hurt himself," Alison said quite worried.

"Oh, Beth broke her leg about two years back. I found the poor thing abandoned just outside town, probably because of the broken leg. We got her fixed up pretty well. She has a slight limp though. I found all of them on the streets, abandoned. Luke was abandoned as a puppy and has lived with me almost six years now," she said pointing to the second golden retriever rolling on his back on the grass. "Daisy is inside. She is a mixed breed and is blind. She doesn't leave the house unless instructed to. She is a sweetheart."

Alison was impressed. People who help animals were always the best people. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car coming to a halt behind her own. Ashley was here and she would finally have a home in a few minutes.

Emily

Emily was seated on the floor by the fridge with a bottle of water in one hand and two Aspirins in the other. She swallowed the pills and downed it with almost the entire bottle of water.

Cece walked into the kitchen and threw her handbag and keys on the kitchen table. The sound felt like explosions to Emily and she buried her head between her knees. Cece walked over to the fridge for a drink and found Emily crouched on the floor.

"You are up," Cece stated sarcastically.

Emily lifted her head up and looked at Cece to gauge her mood before dropping it back again. This was going to be a long morning!

"I think we had agreed that you can do what you want as long as it doesn't effect Ce, right?" It was a rhetorical question that Cece didn't need an answer to. "Do what you like Emily just don't hurt Celine."

"I haven't!" Emily defended herself. "What is your problem? Spit it out!"

"Maybe you shouldn't make promises at lunch on Sunday that you would drive her to hockey practice on Monday morning and be there during her try-outs for the junior team if you plan on getting smashed with Hanna." Cece seemed tired and the statement lacked her usual sarcastic bite in her voice.

She sat on a chair beside Emily and looked at her straight in the face. "Em, do you really want to keep doing this forever? Do you need to do this?"

"Do we need to talk about this?" Emily responded, mirroring Cece's somber tone.

"That's not funny," Cece frowned.

"Nothing's funny when you have a hangover," Emily responded; her head finding its way back in between her knees.

"Hanna will one day be the death of you," Cece mumbled almost inaudibly.

"She is my friend, the only one left!" Emily shot back.

"Oh, wow! Really?" Cece's voice was bitter and hurt. "I guess I am a fool for trying to knock some sense into you. Talia is another for managing your business in Philly all by herself, juggling a husband and kid while you spend half your days running away from life because time took Grandma Ali away and Spencer took Alison away."

The words escaped before Cece could think them through but as soon as they left her lips she repented it.

Emily hadn't said a word. She hadn't moved. All of this was too much for her hangover-ridden head to handle. She closed her eyes and rocked herself back and forth slowly.

Cece stood there afraid of saying something else but she couldn't afford to do nothing. She knew that for better or for worse she was all that Emily had. She bent down and sat on her knees beside Emily. She expected to be shunned away but Emily didn't protest when she slowly threw her arm around Emily's shoulder and brought her closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't bear hearing you say that Hanna was all you had. You are my family now, Em. We may have hated each other's guts, fought and had our issues but fate has somehow tied our lives together for a very long time. You have me Em-Celine and me. We are your family."

Emily just sat there till Cece helped her up and ushered her to her bedroom. "Sleep awhile, it will help," Cece comforted her softly. "The medication will help too. You have got to be up by noon. The Berry engagement is tonight. You will have to get things done. I'm going to the café. Will you be fine?"

Emily nodded and lay back drifting off to sleep in a few minutes. Cece made the room comfortable, set an alarm and left.

Emily woke up to an alarm ringing by her bed. It was noon but her curtains had been drawn. She wondered when careless, carefree, bohemian Cece became the woman she was now? She woke, showered and an hour later was in her extremely modern state of the art kitchen at her catering company situated in the elite side of town. She went over the specifications of the carefully planed menu once again with her staff and checked if everything done by the staff over the past two days was satisfactory. Emily was always happy in the kitchen.

When still in culinary school, Hanna had one day informed her that one of the models she worked with, was throwing a party in New York, celebrating her first Cosmopolitan cover and wanted someone to cater the event for her. Emily couldn't think of a reason to refuse and said yes. This was the beginning of a long line of catering assignments for high profile clients and exclusive events.

Emily was overwhelmed; she still had a month left of school. She needed help and space and needed to have everything organized. She found a partner in Paige McCullers. Paige had been a friend from Rosewood who had bumped into Emily at one of these events. She was a PR Manager and was excited to help setup a business that she was confident would grow into something very successful.

Two months after her first catering assignment 'Goût Divin' was born, in Philadelphia. Emily was an exquisite cook and true to its name everything that came out of her kitchen tasted divine. Three months later she had a second branch in New York, which she personally painstakingly chose the staff for and approved the dishes and recipes for. Emily was barely out of culinary school and was well on her way to being a big name in catering for the rich and famous.

At some point down the line Paige's feelings for Emily matured into more than a friendship and she asked Emily out. They dated for a few months. Emily was loyal, attentive and charming, the one thing that she however failed to give Paige was her heart. Paige gave the relationship her all but at some point realized that Emily wasn't what she deserved. It just was not meant to be.

There were tears and regrets and apologies but in the end both girls decided that it was best for the two of them to part ways. This coincided with Celine coming into Emily's life and she moved back to Rosewood, putting Talia in charge of the company in Philadelphia. Back in Rosewood, Emily had still not been able to go back to the café so she left it in Cece's able hands and opened a branch of 'Goût Divin' in Rosewood. It didn't make as much as the other branches but was busy all the same.

At around 8, Emily was done supervising the transport of everything to the beautiful lakeside lawns of the Independence Inn. Everything was perfect and Emily was pleased. All that was left to do was go home, change and be back in half an hour for the engagement of her old friend from school, Craig Berry.

Shadows and Scarves

Emily arrived late. It had been a hassle getting her hair done in time. But no one who looked at her would complain. Emily looked beautiful.

She was in a simply cut deep brown one piece that stopped just above her knees. The deep neck and diamond cut at the back gave it a classy yet sexy look. A matte gold belt broke the uniformity of the dress and rested on her hips highlighting her feminine curves. She wore no jewellery except a matte gold broad armlet that matched her belt and shone against her glowing tan skin. Her hair was up in a French roll completing the chic look and ensuring that no one else at the party looked anything like Emily Fields.

In fifteen minutes Emily had already had 2 glasses of champagne and was enjoying herself.

Alison had signed the papers and was handed over the keys to her new home. She didn't want to waste any more time and so decided that she would move in tonight. She had spent hours shopping for necessities and groceries and was confident that she would do fine and could take a few days to set the rest up.

It was late when she arrived back at the Inn to pick up her things. When she returned the whole place was lit up like a Christmas tree. She slowly made her way upstairs tired after her long day and relieved that she had decided to move into her new home today. There was no way she was going to get any sleep here with all the noise.

Once she was done packing her things, she left them by the door and returned downstairs to check out. She found Lauren the owner of the Inn deep in conversation with members of the party. She politely cut in and informed Lauren of her intention to leave that night. She was of course immediately assisted and was asked to wait in the lounge area till her bill was ready.

"Alison. Oh my God, its you!" came a high-pitched exclamation from across the room. Alison looked up to find herself looking at a tall redhead she remembered from college, but could not quite recall the name of.

"Hey," she replied, wondering how awkward this meeting was going to be.

"You left college so suddenly. We all kind of wondered what happened. Its so great running into you again." The girl seemed genuine, though a little loud and Alison readily accepted the hug offered.

"We moved out west," she informed the redhead. "I completed classes in UCLA."

"Aah, that's nice. So what are you doing back here? Come in. We are having my cousin's engagement party by the lake. Have a drink with me," she was already leading Alison to the entrance to the lawns by her hand.

Alison looked towards Lauren who stated it would take a few minutes more and she would come get her when done. Alison thanked her and walked out towards the party.

Alison had soon learnt that the redhead's name was Crystal, her cousin who just got engaged was Elsa and her fiancé was Craig. She was standing by the lake under a tree listening to Crystal talk about college to some of her other friends when one of the guys let out an appreciative "Wow!"

Alison followed his eyes to the door where in all her glory, looking like Sophia Loren had just stepped out of a scene in 'The Millionairess' was her Emily. Alison felt the air leave her lungs. She watched as Emily walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone around. Everyone seemed to know her, everyone seemed to like her and here was Alison staring at her like a deer in the headlights.

Alison wanted to run up to her and throw herself into her arms saying sorry for every moment of the past two years she had stayed away. But she knew this was probably not the place. These were friends of Emily's who had also been really nice to Alison. What if Emily was furious or created a scene? She didn't want to ruin their engagement party.

She quietly slipped around the edge of the crowd, her eyes never leaving the dazzling, smiling brunette and she made her way back inside to the front desk. Lauren had just completed her bill and Alison completed the necessary formalities. She wondered if Lauren knew Emily. It would spare her the phone call to Spencer.

"The girl that just walked in a few minutes back dressed in brown, tall, brunette… Do you know her?" Alison's voice was shaky.

"I think you're talking about Emily. She catered the party. She owns one of the best catering companies around. Do you need me to get her for you?" Lauren offered.

"Oh. No, no. She looks like she is enjoying the party. I had some business with her, do you know where I could get in touch with her?"

"Yes, hold on," Lauren responded and scrolled through her card filer till she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out and handed it to Alison. "That's the card for her catering company."

"Thank you so much." Alison smiled at Lauren accepting the card. "If we are done, could you get someone to get my bags and load them in my car."

"Sure," Lauren responded and walked away to fulfill Alison's request. Alison walked back to the door and peered out making sure she was in the shadows. She found Emily laughing with a group at the back, her body swaying from side to side. Emily looked almost drunk but she had been there for not over fifteen minutes.

Alison looked on as Emily picked up another glass of champagne as a waiter passed by and almost lost her balance as she stretched for it. Her eyebrows furrowed, in frustration. She then noticed Emily holding her head and heading towards the closest chair. Alison slowly slipped back into the party and headed towards Emily.

When she was almost within earshot she heard Emily tell a short guy next to her that she wasn't feeling okay and needed to go home. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Alison could hear her quite clearly as she spoke.

"Cece, I think I'm going to be sick. Can you come pick me up at the Independence Inn?" Her words were slurred and indistinct.

"No, I'm not drunk. I just got here for Christ's sake." Emily definitely looked drunk.

"I still had a headache when I woke up and took a few pills for them. I also took a few later in the evening. It is probably all of it together. Just hurry up."

Emily disconnected and got up. She made her way to the exit slowly, making sure to not lose her balance. But Alison could tell she was definitely not okay. When Emily finally reached the driveway of the Inn she sat on a bench by the entrance, waiting for Cece to get there.

The wind had blown a few strands of her hair free and they caressed her face gently as she closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze. Alison knew Cece was on her way but the sight of Emily all alone was too much to resist. She stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the brunette trying not to startle her she slowly whispered.

"Emily."

Emily opened her eyes a little and shut them again. "Its you," she said.

Alison looked puzzled. She walked a little closer and put her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Emily. Its me. Alison."

"Yes, I know its you," Emily almost giggled and finally opened her eyes. "Its always you Alison."

"Emily, are you okay? I don't …" Alison really didn't know what to say. This was the last thing she expected from Emily.

"I can't believe three glasses of champagne did this to me. It normally takes a lot more. The pills and the champagne have really done a number. Its you, like always."

Alison sat down next to Emily and Emily turned to look at her. "You look almost real." She held out her hand and reached for Alison's hand. "You are real. Cece? Is it you? I'm sorry I'm calling you Alison again. Are we going to fight about this tomorrow?"

Alison felt her heart explode within her. Emily was looking at her, talking to her but was completely convinced she was imagining Alison. And this didn't seem to be the first time!

Emily held her head and groaned. "Its getting worse," she mumbled. The same glorious goddess that Alison had seen a while back was now vulnerable and child-like.

Alison wanted to help, take her in her arms and hold her. So she did exactly that! She pulled Emily towards herself and Emily didn't protest. Emily laid her head in Alison's lap while Alison gently ran her fingers over Emily's forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"I like that," Emily whispered with a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Whoever you are, I'm glad I'm not trying to kiss you today like I normally do. This feels so much better." Emily almost chuckled before her body shuddered in the cold air.

Alison's eyes opened wide wondering how many people Emily had kissed when drunk imagining that they were Alison but she quickly recovered and began rubbing Emily's arm to make her warmer. Then noticing the scarf she had around her own neck she took it off and wrapped it around Emily's shoulders. Emily snuggled into the warmth and Alison continued her gentle ministrations on Emily's forehead till Emily was asleep.

Five minutes later Alison saw a car come up the driveway. She looked down at the brunette asleep in her lap; she did not want any drama upsetting her anymore. She eased Emily's head out of her lap and onto the bench and rushed off towards the shadows offered by the trees around the inn.

She waited there till Cece had driven away with Emily asleep in the back seat, before Alison headed to her own car and drove back home.

As she lay her head on her brand new pillow that night all that she could think of was the head that had a few hours back lay on her lap. Alison fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

 _How did you like it? I want to know. Leave me a review, I really like hearing from you. Until tomorrow, bye._


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE –** _I am sorry about the delay. Life gets in the way of things sometimes. This story is very dear to me and I am going to finish it. I suggest you read what happened on Sunday and Monday again if you have forgotten, to really enjoy Tuesday. I have again moved ahead with the Emison part and given you more details about Emily's story for the past two years. I really hope you enjoy the end of this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fluff comes on Wednesday._

 _I cannot thank you guys enough for your support. 90 followers and this is my first story! I am humbled and so grateful. I like reading reviews. A guest sent me one line a week or so back and I started writing again inspite of my schedule. So please feel free to tell me what you think. I would appreciate criticism too. So I can fix where I mess up._

 _Love you all and happy reading._

 **TUESDAY - ARE YOU ALRIGHT – IT HAPPENS AGAIN**

Alison

Alison woke up early and smiled when she saw the shards of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the sycamore tree and leaving patterns all over her room and the sheets. The room was lit but not harshly so, like the tree wanted her to know it was time to wake up but wanted to ease her into her day gently.

Alison felt happier than she had felt in a long time. A different happy from what she was back in Pasadena. She couldn't explain it, she just felt lighter, more hopeful. She had big plans for the day and she couldn't wait for her day to begin.

She showered and changed into shorts and a loose comfortable t-shirt. She was going to make this house her own. Armed with a book and pen she walked from room to room making a list of things she needed to personalize each room — curtains, linen, new carpets, tableware, as easy chair in the bedroom, the list when on and on.

About an hour later she got herself a bowl of cereal and a coffee and took them to the swing under the sycamore tree to have breakfast outside. She was welcomed by a cool morning breeze and she found herself transported back beside the bench outside the Independence Inn, watching the breeze blow dark strands across the face that Alison wanted to caress just as gently with her fingers.

She wondered If Emily remembered anything that happened last night. If she did remember, did she believe it really was Alison? Alison remembered the card she had got from Lauren. Maybe she should pay Emily a visit.

Alison was driving into a street not far from where she grew up. This was her part of town- rich, glamorous and all about pretenses. But she saw how Emily would do really well here, catering to the parties and soirées of the rich and extravagant.

A few minutes later she was parked across from a pretty, olive roofed, white, one storey building. The building was plain on the front with no windows at all. Just a huge wooden engraved door off to the right. The middle of the massive white wall that made up the rest of the front of the building had a bronze metallic cut out in handwritten font-'Goût Divin'. The walls on the sides of the building had huge glass windows from end to end that probably lit up the interiors beautifully. The area round the building was not fenced but had a hedge circling the property.

Alison raised an eyebrow, definitely impressed. Good taste was something she always appreciated. She got out of the car and braced herself before ringing the buzzer by the door. The door opened and she found herself face to face with an unnervingly tall woman in her late thirties.

"Good evening," the woman smiled, revealing a dazzling set of teeth. "Please do come in." Alison couldn't help but smile back; her initial discomfort of feeling tiny compared to this green-eyed, dark skinned woman gone when the smile had lit up her sharp features.

Alison was led to a comfortable lounge style guest area. The stark white walls were softened by soft wood frames, featuring candid pictures of weddings and parties that they had catered. The pictures of lots of food and smiling faces gave the modern interiors a welcoming warmth that felt 'very Emily' to Alison. She was offered a seat on the comfortable couch and the tall woman sat across her with a smile.

"I'm Edith. How can we help you?" she inquired.

"Alison," she responded, "I was actually looking for Emily." She was almost hesitant as she spoke, remembering the unpleasant exchange with Cece two days back and wondering if this was to be a repeat performance.

"I'm sorry but Emily only comes in to manage the actual planning and cooking so had you called in and made an appointment she would have been here. I'm here, however and I promise I'll do my best to help you with all the information you need before you hire us and take care of everything if you do decide to go ahead and give us your business." Edith was the perfect person for her job, Alison could tell. But that was not what she was here for.

"Thank you but that's really not why I'm here. I am an old friend and wanted to meet Emily. Will she be in later today at some point?" Alison's tone was calm but deep down she was almost desperate.

"Unfortunately she isn't scheduled to come in today but then she does pop in unexpected a lot. Lots of people call her and request that she bake them cakes or order some of her old family dishes that they earlier ordered out of the café and she hardly ever refuses anyone. I could of course call her and inform her that you are here to meet her or I could help you with her home address," Edith offered.

Alison smiled to herself. Yes, Emily certainly didn't seem the type to refuse her old friends and customers. She pondered if Emily hearing that Alison was waiting for her at her catering office to meet her over the telephone was such a good idea and decided against it.

"No, thank you. I'll come back to meet her if you could help me with a day and time when I could find her here."

Edith looked at Alison for a second almost like she was trying to work out what her story was in her head but asked nothing. Instead she nodded with a smile and worked over to her desk opposite the entrance and looked through her planner. "She should be in tomorrow morning about 11. We have a small event to cater at 4 pm."

Alison thanked Edith profusely and left with a heavy heart. Why was it proving to be so hard? Her drive home was solemn and for some reason all the excitement from the morning was gone. She really wanted nothing more than to meet Emily again. In comparison decorating her new house was completely lackluster.

As she turned into her driveway she found Sharonne's fence lined with bikes. She walked in to find about 6 kids playing with the dogs in the lawn. Seated on the porch was Sharonne, patiently trying to console a blonde facing away from her. As she approached closer Alison realized the blonde was familiar – Celine!

Celine had the tiny puppy from yesterday in her arms and seemed to be crying her heart out. She was flanked by Sharonne on one side and a short redhead on the other.

"Ce?" Alison softly called as she approached. Celine turned around and for some reason seemed to cry louder on seeing Alison. "What is it, honey?" Alison cooed.

"You know Celine?" Sharonne inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"She lives with a friend," Alison responded as her hand made its way to Celine's shoulder gently turning her around to face her.

"Mommy won't let me keep Pepe?" Celine sobbed, her fingers stroking the puppy's soft fur as he frantically licked away her tears. "She promised me I could get anything I wanted for my birthday but now she won't let me keep him."

Alison didn't want to comment for or against anything Cece had told the child. She was Celine's mother and it wasn't Alison's place to do so but she also couldn't really see the child heartbroken like she was.

"Don't cry Ce," she comforted the child. "What if I was to keep Pepe for you? I'd take care of him and you could come meet him and play with him whenever you want to."

"Whenever I want to?" Two tearful blue eyes searched her face for assurance that she was in fact going to keep her word.

Alison smiled back and wiped away the child's tears and promised, "Yes, whenever you wanted to. Now do you think you could stop crying? You are scaring Pepe you know. Why don't you go play with him for a while before I take him home? I live in the house next door. You can come over whenever you want to see Pepe."

Celine seemed to be happy with the arrangement and ran off to the lawn with Pepe in her arms and her friend following behind her, to play with the other kids. Alison turned towards Sharonne and inquired, "I hope that is okay with you. I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first."

Sharonne responded with a girlish laugh, "Of course it is. I am happy he is going to have someone who loves him to look after him. Like I said yesterday, I was holding on to him because Celine wanted to get her mother's permission before taking him home."

"When was he christened," Alison mused glancing over to look at Celine laughing as Pepe rolled on the grass. "Last I remember the poor guy was nameless."

"She came over in tears and was already calling him Pepe. I really didn't know anything about the name."

Alison laughed. 'Pepe', she thought to herself. She liked the name. The kids left a half hour later after Celine had kissed Pepe a hundred times and promised to come meet him after hockey practice the next day.

Alison walked home after saying goodbye to Sharonne with a little squirming pup in her arms. He looked up at Alison with his warm brown eyes and Alison knew she was already in love with him. Somehow the gloom she was feeling on her way home was now replaced with hope again.

Emily

Emily woke up late. She didn't really have any bookings for the day so she could afford to sleep in. As she rolled over she found a note on her bed table from Cece.

'Don't take any pills in case you have a headache. OJ and water should help. Call me when you are up.'

Emily was amused. Cece was almost a wife- except for the lack of romantic intimacy. The thought made her grimace and laugh out. She did appreciate having the older blonde in her life though.

She got out of bed and walked lazily into the kitchen to find a heap of pancakes under a clotch with a note from Celine. 'Game at 3.' Emily wondered when did her life get this domesticated. She took her pancakes and walked into the living room to watch laze away in front of the TV and caught sight of a flash of color on the corner of the couch by her clutch that she had used last night.

She walked over and picked up the orange and yellow scarf with black patterns and suddenly images from last night came flooding back. She had imagined Alison again — that she remembered. But other than that she just recalled flashes of being cold and then feeling safe.

Emily frowned. She was getting tired of feeling trapped in this obsession, as Hanna called it, for a girl she hardly knew and who had run off leaving Emily stuck in time. Hanna was always convinced that the only reason that Emily was hung up on the mysterious blonde was because of the mystery and the drama of that night and the fact that Emily had no answers or closure. Emily had never wanted to accept that explanation because they didn't really account for how Emily had felt with Alison- there was something there that Hanna really had no idea about.

Emily lay the scarf on the table. She had no way of knowing who the owner of the scarf was who had shown her kindness. She settled back into the couch with her pancakes and watched reruns of 'That 70's Show' till her breakfast had disappeared from the plate. After a while she just sat and stared at the television. She wasn't really watching anymore…

She thought back to better days, happier days- feeling safe in the kitchen with her Grandma, sleepovers with her friends, hiding under the blanket after lights out with a torch and reading late into the night, arguments with Spencer, heart-to-hearts with Aria, the joys of getting a dish right when she was older and the smile on Grandma's face when she tasted the first mouthful. She wanted it all back. The simpler times when she didn't feel lost all the time.

Her thoughts then wandered to the afternoon over two years back, standing on the pavement outside the café and hoping that it was all a dream. Hoping Spencer wasn't saying what Emily was imagining she was. She hadn't wanted Alison to leave. It was selfish but it had been true. Her noble intentions to protect Alison had at some point morphed into a selfish need to be the one protect her. Emily knew she was no saint.

In less than a day Alison had somehow healed the hurt Emily had carried around for months. Yes, she was no one to Emily and yet Emily knew she was meant to be more. The brunette hadn't been stupid. She did not for a minute give in to the fairy tale notions of love at first sight that she had read about in the hundreds of books she had grown up reading. Emily was not naïve!

But she was not going to deny the existence of 'something'. There was just something in Alison's eyes that felt familiar. Something about spending time with her that was calming and exhilarating at the same time. Something about being around her that felt like Emily was where she was meant to be.

Love was a big word and Emily wasn't one to throw it around casually, especially for someone she didn't know the last name of! But Emily couldn't deny that something in her wanted to be loved by the blonde with those deep ocean blue eyes. She wanted to be home to Alison. It was stupid; she knew it and everyone around her had pointed out the same for the past two years. But the feeling of having lost something special had never gone away.

Emily had tried for a day. She tried to listen to Spencer's apologies and her reasoning. Spencer wouldn't tell her anything about Alison but asked Emily to trust her. Emily had found that extremely ironic. Trust was the one thing Emily could no longer give Spencer. She had asked Spencer to leave and not try to contact her- ever.

Emily's phone beeped with a message from Hanna –

'Cece called to yell at me again. It wasn't even a Monday :-( She said something about some pills and champagne knocking you out. Are you alright? Don't die, bitch! Cece will probably find a way to pin it on me! Call you tonight. Ciao.'

Emily smiled. She didn't know how she ended up with her two blonde protectors but Cece and Hanna were people she really couldn't do without anymore. She kept the phone aside and cuddled up on the couch with her eyes closed. Her thoughts continued wandering to the days after she had shut Spencer out of her life.

A week after the Alison episode had happened Emily had returned to Philadelphia and culinary school for the first time after her Grandma's death, entrusting the café to Talia till Cece returned. Ben her on-off boyfriend tried to get back together with her but this time Emily told him the truth — she had never felt anything for him. Nothing!

Those words set her free. She felt light and like she could do anything — and she did. She did everything she had never done before with the one person who had done it all, Hanna Marin.

When Emily had joined culinary school she had moved in with a girl from school - Sidney. Sidney wasn't exactly a friend but Emily spent most of her time at school or in the kitchen. Her weekends were spent back home in Rosewood. When Sidney moved in with her boyfriend Emily put out an ad for a roommate and two days later Hanna had walked into her life.

Emily and Spencer were different but still very alike- small town well adjusted girls who dressed sensibly, snuck out and swam in the lake, drank a little vodka on sleepovers and gossiped about everyone's latest crush. Aria, before she left was often a part of the group and though she could be a little crazy she still fitted in with the other two.

Hanna on the other hand was from a completely different constellation. Born and raised in New York, her family had moved to Philadelphia when she was 17 and she hated it. She had big dreams that she could talk about for hours and every sentence had a Versace, a Chanel or a Vera Wang in it.

When she moved in with Emily she was studying fashion and interning with Carmelita Martell at Carmelita Couture, one of the top names in Philadelphia. She walked around the apartment in heels and had skirts in 15 shades of yellow. And she could name every shade! Hanna had no boyfriends and yet almost never slept at home in her bed. Fun on the town meant drinking till dancing on the table seemed like the best idea in the world. In short, Hanna was nothing like Emily.

But opposites attract and within a month of moving in, Emily and Hanna were the thickest of pals. Emily loved how Hanna was a constant surprise, a shocking surprise occasionally. Hanna loved how Emily was like her personal angel that she grew to need as an antidote to all the crazy she had in her life. Their differences, much like the ones that Emily and Spencer had, helped them experience things they never would have been introduced to otherwise. Hanna was the only real friend Emily had made in Philly.

Hanna had been the one to point out that Ben and Emily were never going to make it. Something that Emily refused to see till she actually felt what a connection with someone was meant to feel like, when she had met Alison.

Hanna was always who she wanted to be and refused to conform to anyone's ideas of who she should be. Taking a leaf out of Hanna's book Emily, a few months post her break-up with Ben, had not thought a second before accepting the idea of dating Paige. She didn't feel the need to question if she was gay. She was who she was and was doing what made her happy.

Hanna had never let Emily wallow and more often than not her methods were harsh. She never minced words or sugarcoated facts but Emily knew without doubt that Hanna was on her side. Everything she did was to keep the wheels of Emily's life moving.

When Emily had moved back to Rosewood the only part of life in Philadelphia that she missed was Hanna. But Hanna had made it a point that the two of them meet at least once a week. In the past year there had been not more than a handful of weekends when Emily hadn't met Hanna. The two had managed to not let the distance destroy their friendship.

Cece however, would have been way happier if Hanna had maintained her distance. Unfortunately a night out with Hanna meant drinking and Emily was a lightweight. She couldn't deny Hanna loved Emily but she couldn't deny that Hanna wasn't the best influence on Emily either.

Hanna had proven herself the night Emily had come on to her thinking she was Alison, after one too many drinks. Hanna did look the part –blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful. Emily drunk or otherwise was extremely charming and undeniably gorgeous and Hanna was known to be as fluid as Cece but Hanna had managed to control herself and get Emily home, later sharing the events of the night with Cece.

That did not prevent drunken Emily from hitting on and occasionally spending the night with other blue-eyed blondes. Each time she had been drunk and convinced the girl was Alison till she woke up the next morning and hated herself for it. Thankfully this had reduced over time but Alison still haunted her.

She thought back to what she could remember of last night and somehow she did not look back at it with disgust for how pathetic she was. Instead she recalls that feeling of safety and a warmth washes over her. This time something felt different and Emily wondered why.

Are You Alright – It Happens Again

Emily was seated in the stands watching Celine's hockey game. The team was far from good but they had a great goalie. Emily cheered and whistled as Celine dove and made yet another save, which earned her a goofy grin from Celine below the massive gear.

After the game Emily stood by the side of her car waiting for the kids. She normally took Celine and few of her friends on the team for pizza after the game. Celine emerged with her friends laughing and talking and as she approached the car hurled herself into Emily's arms.

"Emmy, you came! You missed the selections yesterday morning and Mommy said you might not make it today but I left the note anyway." She looked up at Emily as she spoke and her face was full of pure joy. At times like this Emily was really happy Cece had brought Celine into her life.

"Of course, I came," she responded, tapping the child's nose with her finger. "Now let's go get some pizza."

After Emily and the kids had wolfed down pizza, tacos and ice-cream Emily dropped them all home and was driving home with Celine.

"How about a movie later? But you have to finish your homework first," Emily suggested.

Celine looked down sheepishly. "Can I go play instead? I'll be back soon. I promise! I'll finish my homework after that."

Emily was a little puzzled. The child loved spending time with her. Their movie times were always fun. This was the first time Celine had refused. To go play? Emily wondered if there was a boy she didn't know about, a first crush maybe.

"Hmm. Okay," she replied after a moment's hesitation. "I'll go for a run instead then. Make sure you are back in time to finish your homework."

Celine smiled at her brightly and nodded enthusiastically. Emily still mused about the sudden change but said nothing.

Once home, Celine was showered and changed and out of the house, biking her way to Alison's house in no time. She couldn't wait to see Pepe again. She got there only to find no one at home. Her heart sank. She wondered if this was the right house. She walked over Sharonne's house to find her in the back, a book in hand with the dogs lazing around her.

"Celine! Hello cherie. Looking for Pepe?" Sharonne inquired in her soft voice. Celine smiled and nodded as she stroked the head of one of the dogs.

"I went to the white house with the big tree next door but no one is home. That is Alison's house isn't it?"

"Oh! Hmm." Sharonne responded; aware of the extreme disappointment on her student's face. She then went on, "She was here earlier inquiring about places and parks where she could take Pepe for a run without a leash. She probably took Pepe for some exercise to the park behind the club with the jogging tracks. I told her he would like it there. Its also far from the road and safe since he is a little guy. You should check there."

Celine thanked her and was biking her way to the park in seconds. She left the bike by a tree by the entrance and looked around for the older blonde and her puppy. Towards the middle of the park, by a few benches she saw Alison walking as Pepe ran crazy in every direction, stopping to roll in the grass and jump up to her knees every few minutes.

Celine let out a squeal of delight and ran in their direction. She shouted out to Pepe and Alison and the puppy turned around to face her as she approached them smiling in delight. Pepe was in her arms in seconds licking every spot of her face ensuring he wasn't missing anything while Alison looked on laughing.

After the game Emily had called Talia to discuss work and was busy with that for about half an hour. She felt sluggish and tired and longed for a swim but really didn't feel like driving across town to get to the pool. She decided on a run instead. She changed into grey shorts and a dark pink tank and threw on a matching grey hoodie and sneakers and set off running at a brisk pace.

As she neared the crossroads near the club she stopped breathless and bent over holding her sides. She was tired but felt great. It was almost dusk and the cool wind on her skin felt nice. This was exactly what she needed. As she stood upright again she caught sight of Celine running into the park.

Emily's curiosity was peaked. She really wanted to know what was it that Celine had given up their movie for. She jogged into the park and saw Celine run towards the middle of the park and followed. As she got closer Emily saw the child approach a blonde with a puppy.

For a second Emily was convinced the blonde facing away from her was Cece but Cece and a puppy were not things Emily ever expected to see together. As she neared them she saw Celine run behind the puppy as the blonde looked on. Emily jogged up behind the blonde but tripped on a tuft of grass sending her forward in full force to the ground.

Her face made contact with the grass and she let out a small cry of pain. She was tough but the impact was significant. Moments later she found herself gently turned to face up, bringing into view long golden curls and deep blue eyes that opened wide in recognition as she rolled over.

She then heard the voice she had heard only in her head for the past two years.

"Are you alright?" Alison asked softly, sounding worried.

"Alison?" was all that Emily could respond before she found herself engulfed in the arms of a tinnier blonde who sounded scared as she asked "Emmy, are you okay?"

"Yeah sweetie. I'm fine," she assured the scared child as she picked herself up a little shaken and definitely shocked about everything that happened in the past two minutes. Once up she assured Celine she was okay and sent her to play with the puppy again.

Once alone Emily turned around to face Alison who had stepped back, afraid of saying something in front of the child that Emily would not like.

"It is you!" Emily said almost afraid that she was hallucinating again.

Alison looked up at Emily. The brunette looked puzzled, almost unsure of herself. Her left cheekbone was bruised, showing definite signs of an oncoming swelling but as Alison looked into her eyes she didn't see the bitterness or blame she had expected to find. All she saw was the warm, young Emily she had met at the café who had opened her heart to a stranger.

Alison let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She wasn't afraid or unsure anymore. She stepped forward and lifted her fingers to the bruise on the face she had dreamt of for so long. She ghosted her fingertips over the hurt skin and her eyes shone as tears welled up in them.

"I think I've caused you pain again," she whispered.

Emily didn't need to hear anything more. There were questions and there would be blame and grievances but all that was insignificant right now. All of it vanished in comparison to her urge to hold the blonde and assure herself that _this_ Alison was in fact real.

But before Emily could pull Alison in for a hug she found arms circling her waist and a head resting against her shoulder and soft curls sticking to the sweat on her chest. No words were spoken. No apologies made. No questions asked. Emily wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the other girl and rested her chin against the head on her shoulders.

Alison felt soft and warm against her body but Emily wasn't really sensing anything physically. All she could sense was the warmth that was radiating from somewhere within her chest and the voice in her head that said 'Everything is going to be alright now.'

 _Next chapter is pure fluff. Leave me a line or talk to me on twitter (shaylovesjustme)_


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I am sorry :((((((( There is nothing else I can and will say. A little Dutch birdie said she doesn't have the patience for fanfics that aren't updated in forever and I kicked myself really hard and am posting this._

 _Thanks to all of you who have had the patience to read my work and appreciate it. Your reviews make me so happy. I have the next chapter almost half done so its going to NOT take forever to update. I'm writing after a break of 6 months so tell me if you think anything needs work. Hoping to not disappoint. Enjoy :)_

 **THE SCARF GIRL. IT WAS YOU!**

Most of Celine's face was hidden behind a giant glass of chocolate milkshake. The straw was curved and bent downwards so she could sip on it leisurely as she studied the faces of the two others at the table from behind the beverage with rapt curiosity, without being noticed. Pepe lay curled up contently at her feet, tired after all the exercise.

Emily had a latte in front of her that hadn't been touched. This would have been understandable had she been busy holding the packet of frozen peas they had just bought for the purpose to her sore face. The peas however were sweating in a pool of water on the table beside the coffee whilst Emily just sat there fidgeting in discomfort.

Alison was a lot more composed, even smiling occasionally at Celine. She had initially drank some of her iced caramel frappe but now just looked at Emily like she expected her to say or do something.

Emily had refused to look at Alison in the past five minutes and Celine was enjoying the sudden change in the usually composed, graceful and in control Emily a little too much.

Alison's phone that had been lying on the table rang with 'WORK' flashing across the screen. "Sorry, I have to take this," she mumbled as she looked up at Emily the same time Emily looked at her. Alison blushed, picked up the phone and walked out of the Soda Shop.

Celine's eyes darted back to Emily and she almost choked at the sight of Emily's cheeks that were a deep shade of crimson, with a very small smile playing on her lips. This was new to Celine- Emily blushing like 'high ponytailed' Sarah when 'pimply' Paul had held her hand during the bus journey home from school. This was not something Celine could stomach without letting out a giggle. Which she did! Emily looked at Celine surprised, like she had almost forgotten she had been there.

"We should get going," Emily said almost to herself. "You have school tomorrow and I've already spoilt your appetite for dinner with that milkshake. Cece isn't going to be happy." Emily frowned thinking of Cece. She was pretty sure Cece was not going to be happy about a lot of things.

"But I haven't finished yet," Celine responded eyeing her half finished glass. No way was she leaving the milkshake or the amusing sight of Alison and Emily behaving like blushing schoolgirls. This was just too good she decided. "Its milk. Its healthy isn't it. This IS dinner," she pleaded with Emily with as innocent an expression as she could muster, knowing very well Emily never really had the heart to say 'No' to her.

Emily sighed looking at the child she had grown to love with all her heart and wondered how badly was her own indulgent nature going to ruin the kid. She nodded and was rewarded by Celine jumping out of her chair with joy and almost toppling everything on the table.

Alison returned to find the two discussing the rules for how much time Celine could spend with Pepe. Watching this very different side of Emily as she interacted with the child brought a smile to Alison's face. She settled back into her chair and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry. That was work," she volunteered. "I've been kind of neglecting it the past few days and they aren't too happy." She frowned as she spoke because she loved her job and didn't want to lose it.

"What is it that you do?" Emily inquired. As she spoke her head was filled with about thousand other questions. She knew close to nothing about Alison and she didn't quite like that.

"I'm a copywriter for 'Living The Life'," Alison replied. "It's a good job and my boss lets me work from home. I hope to someday be a full-fledged writer but for now I'm just taking baby steps."

"Baby steps are good as long as its in the right direction."

"Says the hotshot chef with a catering business that caters to the happening and the glamorous," was Alison's prompt reply. A raised eyebrow and a smirk that showcased the dimple in her right cheek accompanied it.

Emily blushed again. "You obviously seem to know more about me than I do about you." This time she looked Alison straight in the eye.

"It's a long story that maybe I should tell you later. We have lots of time." The last sentence was almost said like an assurance to the woman she knew she had let down.

Emily searched the blue eyes that seemed to be saying more than the words were saying and for some reason she was transported back to the moment an hour back when the voice in her head was assuring her that everything was going to be alright now.

Emily looked at Celine as she finished off her milkshake and slid out of her chair. "I better get you home before your mom calls the National Guard," she stated as she got out of the chair herself. As she glanced back at Alison she noticed the sudden disappointment on her beautiful face. She handed the sleeping puppy to Ce who walked out cuddling him and turned around to face Alison.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know. Its okay."

"No. You don't get it. I couldn't possibly let you out of my sight. There is so much I want to say and ask you but I did not want to with Ce here." Emily looked down and continued. "I need to see you again." She looked back up at Alison. "Not tomorrow. Tonight!"

Alison was a little taken aback because this was not the Emily that had sat blushing at the table for the past hour. But she wasn't going to turn down a chance to meet Emily again — the sooner the better.

"You can meet me at home."

"I don't know where you live." Emily frowned.

"The café?"

Emily hesitated. She had stayed away as much as possible because the café brought back memories of everyone she had lost- her Grandma, Alison and Spencer. But tonight was different. There was no better place to meet Alison.

"Yes, the café sounds perfect. Around 11? It will be closed by then."

"Oh!" Alison was almost afraid to spend time alone with Emily and yet the thought was exhilarating. "Yes sure. I'll be there at 11."

…

Alison had returned home with Pepe and fallen face down on her bed. She had sought out Emily for days and had no luck and today Emily had landed at her feet – quite literally.

Her body felt more alive than it had in years from the sensation of being held by Emily after so long. Her mind was a maze of thoughts – good and bad, scary and happy. She didn't know where to begin or what to say but she knew she wanted to keep no secrets anymore. She wanted Emily in her life as a friend and maybe more... Surely more! This was something special – she wasn't quite sure why or how, but she knew she had never felt more at home with anyone in her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a little yelp. She got up from the bed and sat down on the floor with the little puppy jumping to get into her lap. She picked him up and pressed her lips into his soft fur. "Thank you buddy. You made this possible. You brought her back to me." A lone tear rolled down her cheek and was lost in soft fur.

…

Emily and Celine walked home in silence, except for the sound of Celine's bike wheel as it slowly turned as she walked guiding it along. When they got home Cece was at the kitchen island going through something on her laptop and didn't seem at all pleased that the two of them had been out that long. However, she held her tongue and sent Celine off to bed.

Emily stood across Cece in the kitchen leaning on the fridge trying to make up her mind how and what should she tell Cece. Cece raised her eyes from her laptop screen and frowned seeing Emily standing there looking a lot like Celine when she had received a D in Math.

Cece looked at her awhile longer before her frown changed to a gasp. "You met her, didn't you?" The words held no anger and this made Emily look up in astonishment.

"What? You knew? Wait… you knew and you didn't tell me? That's perfect. In that case, I don't really need to have this conversation with you. I need to explain nothing!" Emily wanted to scream and fight. But she really didn't have the energy to go through this once again with someone who was important to her.

Emily walked out of the kitchen to get showered and changed. She spent longer than usual picking out the perfect outfit. Though lost in thought she was still aware of her desire to look her best that evening. Her favourite jeans suddenly didn't seem to fit well enough. Her low-neck deep green shirt that had got her more compliments than she could remember no longer seemed good enough. Her gorgeous mane that was the envy of every woman who had laid eyes on her needed more than her normal 3 minutes to do up. It was first too straight, after another 2 minutes with a curler too frizzy, after another 3 minutes of fussing not natural enough.

Twenty minutes of sighs and frustrated grunts later Emily was finally almost satisfied with herself. She looked at herself in the grey leather skirt that stopped just short of her knees and dark blue casual silk shirt that were completed with felt ankle length black boots with a casual one-inch heel. Dressy but not loud, alluring but not seductive, difficult to resist but not slutty. Yes- She smiled at herself. She had finally decided to let her mane fall in its natural straight waves and was pleased at the outcome.

As she was making her way out she found Cece seated on the stairs of the porch with a glass of wine. "I don't doubt her significance to you Emily. I just wasn't assured the outcome was going to be good for you. I didn't mean to… I owe you a lot… You are my family." The words were genuine, the tone apologetic. Emily nodded and left.

…

Alison stood outside the doors of the café again looking into the lit up place behind the glass windows. Only two of the tables were occupied and she could see the friendly guy from behind the counter closing up for the day. The jingling of the bells above the door reminded her of why she was here and she adjusted her white cloqué knee length dress that she had worn with a carrot colored, three buttoned jacket that closed only around her waist, accentuating her womanly curves.

Alison looked good and this was confirmed when two men in suits walked by- clearly very impressed with the attractive blonde. She ignored the eyes on her and looked back to the door where she found a stunning Emily Fields with a frown on her face staring at the two men as they passed by. Alison couldn't help the warm smile that fell across her face when she saw the brunette.

"Hey," she said softly as she took a step towards the tall brunette. Emily turned back to look at the exquisite blonde, her face instantly softening to a shy smile.

"Hey," she responded. "Maybe we should go inside." She held open the door for Alison to walk in and followed picking a table at the back for them to sit at, secluded behind one of the pillars, looking out at the quite street through big glass windows. She excused herself for a minute and went to have a talk with the guy cleaning up at the counter. She was back in a minute and sat down quietly at the table facing Alison.

The pair stayed quiet for a few minutes. The air was awkward but held an electricity that both could feel. Finally Alison looked up at the brunette lit by the warm glow of the birdcage lamps. She knew she was the one who owed the apologies and explanations so she would have to go first.

"How have you been?" she asked timidly.

Emily looked at her with a dry smile. "I've been surviving." Her tone was laced with a bitterness that didn't escape Alison.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"You don't owe me an apology."

"I do," Alison insisted. "I owe you a lot. Not everyone picks up a wounded bird and cares for them and fixes their wings."

Emily looks away from Alison, peering out at the almost abandoned street. "Once the wings are fixed the bird flies away. You don't see the bird anymore. You hope he is strong and well but you can't expect the bird to stay caged with you. The bird owes you nothing for wanting to fly away and live his life."

"It wasn't that simple- not in this case. I carried you with me, if that is any consolation."

"… and you thrived." Emily said simply, looking back at the blue eyes that looked at her swimming in guilt. "I can see it and I am almost proud. I can see a stronger girl than the one I saw that night. I can see the wounds are healed and it makes me happy. I can see you reaching for a life, a career you desire. I see a more whole person. You carried me with you and that means so much but you didn't let the weight of it bring you down unlike…"

Emily stopped herself before she could say it aloud _'unlike me who was broken and carried the absence of you with me like a black hole that swallowed all of me.'_

Alison looked into those brown expressive eyes that had haunted her since the first time she had allowed their warmth envelope her. She found her hand move of its own accord and reach across the table for the lean arms that lay folded on the table but before her fingertips reached that silken skin they were interrupted by the guy at the counter. He smiled broadly and lay a plate of soup before each of the girls and a plate of cheesy garlic bread in the middle.

"Is there anything else you needed before I left ma'am?" This was addressed to Emily – his boss that he had laid eyes on probably thrice in the time he had worked there. His eagerness to make a good impression was not lost on Emily and embarrassed her. She was a cook at heart not a businesswoman or entrepreneur. She worked with friends not subordinates.

She smiled at him warmly to put him at ease. "Thank you so much. I know I've delayed you. We will be fine. Leave me the keys and you can leave for the day." He left the keys on the table and turned around.

"Its Emily not ma'am next time, Paul," she added as he turned to leave. "Thank you once again." Paul smiled and left looking a lot more at ease than he had been before.

"The charm is still there, I see," Alison almost mumbled under her breath. She cocked her head to one side and found Emily looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm still me."

"Just more confident. I approve."

"You approve, do you?"

"Definitely. Makes you even more irresist.." Alison cut-off flustered, realizing their serious conversation had turned into flirty banter.

Emily smiled and gestured to the soup getting herself some garlic bread from the center of the table. "I know I didn't really ask you what you wanted but I really can't think of anyone who doesn't like lobster bisque so Bon Appétit."

"I don't really recall having it before. My parents weren't big on sea food." Alison helped herself to a spoonful before breaking into a big smile. Emily and her food never disappointed.

"Does that smile mean you like it?"

"How can one not? Its amazing."

"Hmmm. Good. Its not the right color. Its too orange! Don't you think its too ora…" Before she could finish she choked as she burst into a fit of laughter leaving Alison staring at her puzzled. "Oh my God. That child will be the death of me. I'm even beginning to sound like her."

"Celine?" Alison asked, admiring the sight of the brunette laughing.

"Yes Ce. She was driving me crazy earlier this week when we were out shopping. 'That's so blue. Don't you think that is just too blue?' I was so over the color blue and here I am sounding exactly like her." She giggled.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She is a handful but she gives me purpose. Makes me want to go on." Emily sounded earnest as she said this. Alison didn't doubt her. Cece's protective and fierce face flashed before her eyes and she wondered about the how and why of everything.

"I met Cece at the café when I came here the first day to meet you." Alison's voice was low and cautious.

"I assume it didn't go to well?"

"I really couldn't just sashay in and expect things to be simple. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to … I just couldn't go on without … I needed to see …" Alison struggled to say what she felt without saying something she could not take back. Alison looked up to find Emily looking at her with a softness in those brown orbs that instantly stripped away her caution and fears.

The corners of Emily's lips twitched. Her hands found their way across the table and she took Alison's soft hands between her own. "Its fine. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I? For the first time in two years I am sitting across you and its not just my mind playing games with me. I think that's improvement, isn't it?"

A slow smile slowly found itself spreading across Alison's exquisite features. Her cheeks glowed with the color of the lights.

"Second," she mumbled almost inaudibly, sneaking a sideways glance at the brunette.

"Second what?"

"It's the second time in two years."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. Her confusion changing to surprise and then a broad smile. "The scarf girl. It was you."

Alison nodded shyly before polishing off the last of her bisque.

 _How was it? Leave me a line. Someone told me they would like explicit scenes written and not just outlines. Gulp. What do you guys want? Tell me before I write the whole of the next chapter and its too late._

 _In case you want it my twitter is shaylovesjustme_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I know I've been horrible with updates. Thanks for staying with me. This chapter is basically what I think should have happened in 6B at some point. However Marlene's idea of romantic Emison is pretty different apparently.**

 **I WANT YOU**

12:30 a.m.

Alison leant back in her chair. She had spent the last hour filling Emily in on her life since she walked out of the café with Spencer - her life in California, her relationship with Aria, Ezra and Malcolm and her job.

Emily listened in silence. She nodded and made eye contact periodically but mostly her expression was stoic. She held on to her questions and let Alison tell her story. She realized Alison was sharing events not memories.

Alison had chronologically laid out her last two years before Emily without once mentioning how she felt. Angry when she left? Alone when she slept at night? Hopeful when days grew brighter? Happy when she held Malcolm? Emily felt the lack of emotion in Alison's words and said nothing of the missing pieces.

She was going to let Alison take her time. The blonde had made the effort of coming back. She had reached out. She had sought out Emily and the brunette was aware of the big step that it was. She could wait for the rest. If Alison needed time to open up, Emily was going to give her the time. She just had so many questions … So many questions!

"Emily?" Alison's voice reached Emily.

"Sorry, I'm listening." Emily responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Your eyebrows furrowed. You do that when you are thinking about something."

"I do, do I?" was Emily's quick response. Her tone was playful, attempting to change the subject.

"I noticed before," Alison confessed, well aware that Emily was trying to distract her from whatever it was that she had been thinking of before.

"Before was two years back."

"Some things are worth remembering."

"Should I be flattered?"

"I don't know. Is this going to go to your head? I mean … I like the nice, charming Emily."

"Nice is boring."

"Not in your case I guess."

Emily blushed – Round 1 Alison.

12:55 a.m.

Alison was leaning on the counter by the cash register listening to Emily tell her about Hanna. She felt a strange pang of jealousy as she heard of the many nights that Emily described as "Wild nights doing things that would not be too smart to talk about."

That little demonic fire of jealousy burned brighter when she heard of Paige. She was smart and had helped Emily set up her business. Emily described her as spontaneous and loyal. Alison pictured a happy time in Emily's life and the picture made it very difficult for Alison to control the frown that was threatening to break out on her face.

Emily turned around with two mugs of coffee and placed one in front of Alison.

"You look … Sad?" Emily questioned. "Angry?"

"I'm not either. Don't worry about it," Alison responded looking away.

"No tell me. What's wrong, Ali?"

Ali. It had been a while. Too long!

Alison's eyes found Emily's again. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Emily's friendship with Hanna – no matter how much more time Hanna had spent with Emily. Not Emily's relationship with Paige – no matter how much it hurt knowing that Emily had been close to someone. But none of it mattered anymore.

Alison finally found her voice again. "There is nothing wrong."

"Good," Emily smirked and went on. "… and by the way jealous Ali is very attractive."

Alison blushed – Round 2 Emily.

1:15 a.m.

Emily and Alison had made their way upstairs to the little room Cece had lived in before. The chairs downstairs were great but Emily just thought that it would be more comfortable upstairs on the couch.

Alison was taken aback by how different it looked. The living room was turned into a spotless white swanky office with glass walls on one side with a very comfortable white leather couch and an immaculately arranged desk by the windows on the other side. The only splash of color in the room was a vase with purple orchids on the desk.

Emily noticed the obvious look of appreciation on Alison's face and confessed, "Its all Cece. I left the café to her and she seems to be good at it so I let her do what she wants. She won't let me give it to her though." She gestured for Alison to take a seat on the couch.

"Its beautiful. I'm not going to lie. But …" Alison looked around at a loss for words and then slowly went on. "… its not you. I miss the warm homely feel from the way it was."

"Aaah," Emily grinned. "That you can still have, mademoiselle." As she spoke Emily led Alison to the bedroom behind the door at the far end of the room.

Alison walked into the bedroom that she remembered in vivid detail. She remembered how safe the room had felt that night and warmth flooded her heart. The room was the same. The sheets and comforter were different but other than that the room was just the same.

"Its like time hasn't passed," Alison whispered softly.

"It hasn't for this place," Emily responded, walking over to the easy chair and leaning on it. "I don't like anyone coming in here. Cece knows and respects that. She actually hasn't lived here since then. When she returned things were different and I let her live in the house."

"Celine?" Alison inquired. Emily nodded.

"I didn't even know she existed! Grandma did though. Cece had runaway from home many years back and Grandma had taken her in. That's all I knew. When Cece returned, a couple of months after you left, she had Celine with her and that was the first time I even found out she had a kid." Emily walked over to the wall with all the photographs and looked at the one addition on the wall - a picture of her with a younger Celine on her back, both with icecream on their noses.

"Cece never spoke about her?" Alison wondered aloud.

"Never. She wasn't always like this to be honest. Cece was wild, untamable and unpredictable. Grandma was the only person she actually listened to. I was almost intimidated by her at first but she was nice to me and she slowly grew on me."

"She does seem very protective of you. Its nice actually." Alison added.

Emily rolled her eyes. " _That_ she is! Protective I mean. She is family now."

Emily offered the blonde the easy chair but Alison just sat on the edge of the bed instead so Emily sat down on the easy chair and continued. "Cece had Celine when she was just 15. She gave up the child to a cousin who couldn't have kids. Cece was too young for the responsibility. I wouldn't blame her, she was a child herself." Emily sighed and Alison nodded in understanding.

"Cece saw the child whenever she went back home to meet her mother. She just was Aunt Cece to Ce then. That time when you came and Cece wasn't here … Cece's cousin had died of a heart attack 2 years before and his wife, Ophelia had remarried. They just weren't treating the child well. Cece was older now. She looked after the café after Grandma and had a stable life. She just told Ce the truth and asked Ophelia for the child. Surprisingly Ophelia had no issues giving the child back."

"Celine seems rather well adjusted. I wouldn't ever have imagined she just found out Cece was her mother a few years back." Alison really was surprised.

"I don't really know how to explain it. Cece is really lucky. She has the most amazing kid in the world. Ce just felt the connection I guess."

"You are lucky too. She adores you."

Alison's words brought a soft smile to Emily's lips. "And I adore her," she confessed. "At first I did it just for Cece. She needed someone with stable finances to support her custody request. I was young but I had the house and the café, so I helped Cece and I am, in some way, Celine's guardian now. I feel responsible for her."

Alison found herself admiring the sincerity in the brunette's voice. Emily loved kids, like she did. Emily adored Celine, like she adored Malcolm. Somehow these relationships had helped both of them heal. Alison could see how good a mother Emily would be and couldn't help her the smile that escaped her lips.

"What?" Emily asked, when she caught sight of the dimples she had missed so much.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how good a mom you would be to ou… your kids."

Emily didn't miss the words Alison almost said. She almost gasped. – Round 3 Alison

2.05 a.m.

Emily's boots were lying by the easy chair. She was sitting up against the headboard of the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her.

Alison walked out of the bathroom and was directly confronted with endless tanned legs spread out on the bed. Emily's eyebrows shot up in amusement and Alison averted her eyes and made her way to the easy chair. She looked at Emily's boots by the chair and got out of her own sandals.

She sat down on the chair and folded her legs to the side under her, causing her skirt to ride up above her knees. This earned her legs an appreciative stare from the brunette.

"Are you sleepy?" Alison inquired. Emily's eyes moved away from the perfect thighs and legs to the smiling perfect face.

"Not at all. You?"

"No."

"I'm sorry if I kicked you out of the bed. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to spread my legs."

Alison smirked. "I'm glad you did."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I am serious. You can just get comfortable on the bed. You don't need to use the chair."

"I'm fine actually but if you insist …" Alison got up and made her way to the bed. She sat down against the headboard, but with her body facing the brunette, her legs folded like before.

"Is this better?" Alison inquired.

Emily nodded. "Much better," she replied as she reached out and took the blonde's hand in her own.

"What is this?" Emily's voice was low. Soft. She almost sounded unsure; something Alison had almost never heard Emily sound.

Alison didn't pull her hand away. She let the brunette gently hold her fingers in her own. Alison's thumb slowly began small ministrations on the soft skin on the top of the girl's hand. "Whatever you want it to be."

"I don't know what this is. What we are? What we were? We were never anything, were we? I don't even know your last name!" Emily was rambling with her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands. Alison found it cute.

"Dilaurentis."

"What?" Emily looked confused.

"Alison Lauren Dilaurentis. That's my name. I'm 24 years old and have an older brother. My dad died when I was a kid and my mom was too fond of her wine and men to care about us. She is normally somewhere with her latest beau. I wonder how long it was before she realized I was gone. Does she know? Does she care? I don't know. I don't want to know."

"Hey its fine. You are strong and made a life for yourself anyway." Alison nodded.

"Besides … Alison Dilaurentis? Are you a princess or something? That sounds like royalty. Should I be bowing down your highness?" Emily bowed low as Alison chuckled.

"Stop it." Alison whined.

"What? I haven't done anything to you… yet." Brown eyes were focused on the sparkling blue ones.

Alison's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. – Round 4 Emily.

2:34 a.m.

Emily was lying on her side with her head resting on her arm. Alison was lying facing her with a scrunched up pillow to support her head. Emily had decided that their clothes were too uncomfortable and had changed into shorts and a top from her stash there, that were a little tight now after all this time. Alison had opted for the same PJs she had worn the last time.

"So you like girls?" Alison asked her tone laced with mischief.

"You can say that, yes. The only relationship I have had with a girl was messed up because I wasn't really into it but yeah... I like girls."

"That doesn't sound too promising."

"Can't argue that! But in my defense I was really into every illusion I had when drunk."

Knowing full well about Emily's illusions, Alison's breath hitched in her throat.

Emily bent over to get the comforter over her cold legs and pulled it over Alison too. "How about you?" was her casual question. She had tried really hard to not give away the eagerness with which her heart awaited the answer.

"I don't know." Alison shrugged.

"You don't know?" Emily frowned.

"I dated guys before." Alison offered,

"So did I!"

"I didn't date anyone after… not really." Alison shifted uneasily.

"We don't have to talk about this, Ali." Emily shifted and placed her hand gently on Alison's.

"I want to." Alison looked up and made eye contact. She wanted to tell Emily- to try and make her understand. She wanted to give this a chance but she knew it was not going to be a smooth road and Emily would have to be prepared.

"Fine. So you did date someone?"

"I tried."

"Okay?"

"He was one of Aria's friends. A really nice guy."

"So what happened?"

Alison's eyes fell and she focused on Emily's hand on her own. "I wasn't ready."

"Oh."

"I just couldn't… you know."

"Sleep with the guy?"

"Umm no. Kiss him."

"I couldn't. I just couldn't!"

Alison's voice cracked and she found herself being pulled forward by her hand that was in Emily's. A second later her head was rested against the other girl's shoulder and her face was enveloped by a cloud of soft dark hair. She closed her eyes and let herself be held against the brunette.

"Its okay." Emily cooed into her blonde curls. "It doesn't matter, Ali. It doesn't. You are safe and back that's all that matters. I don't want anything except you here. I don't, I promise."

Alison pulled away and looked at the brunette with determination. "But I do. I want you. I don't know if I can or if I should but I sure as hell want you Em."

Emily found herself unable to resist the urge to feel the blonde against her lips so she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead and pulled Alison into her chest this time, where 10 minutes later the blonde was sound asleep.

Round 5 – Emison

Leave me a review, loves. Muuuuah

.m


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR' NOTE:** _ **Quick update. Hope you guys are happy. This one had me in knots because writing smut is so damn hard. Thank you for staying with the story. You make a girl so happy. Leave me a review or talk to me on Twitter ( shaylovesjustme).**_

It was still dark, probably around 5 am. Alison woke up to find herself nestled against Emily, who was still asleep. The sleeping girl's chest gently rose and fell and Alison lay against her chest enamored by the simplicity of it all.

She had always pictured that meeting Emily again would be dramatic, difficult and painful. She had pictured tears, explanations and probably harsh words. But here she was breathing in tandem with the brunette who had an arm thrown around her shoulders and all she felt was peace.

She thought back to all the time she had spent wondering what it was that Emily meant to her and how the girl filled her heart with a yearning. She mused at all the questions and doubts she had about the fact that she didn't know what their relationship was.

As her eyes fell on the dark waves of soft hair framing the exquisite face that belonged to the soft hearted girl, she finally felt she was home.

She gently lifted her arm that lay across the brunette's stomach and ran her fingers softly across the tan girl's angular jaw. She felt a flutter in her stomach – a feeling that was almost alien to her for so long. She hardly remembered the last time she felt a want for someone.

She tried to recall how excited she had been before her first kiss after months of teasing Noel. He had been patient and attentive to the "it" girl and had finally earned his kiss. She also recalled all the butterflies before it happened.

When her friends had asked her later she had said 'it wasn't such a big deal' and now she understood how true that had been. All those butterflies and anticipation were just a drop in the ocean as compared to what she felt right now just looking at the brunette.

They had barely touched. They didn't need to.

They had made no promises. Not that she needed to hear the words.

They had spent not more than a few hours in total together. But somehow what Alison felt seemed to be timeless… a forever feeling.

Was this love? The thought scared her. She really didn't want to think of it. They hadn't even kissed!

Her eyes flickered to Emily's lips. Now that she had thought of 'kissing' it was all she could think about. She remembered how they felt on her forehead last night. Soft. Warm. Safe.

Emily liked girls – she liked Alison. Alison liked Emily – but did she like girls? Did it even matter? All that mattered was that she liked Emily. Hell, she wanted Emily! She had said that to Emily last night and right now she felt it in every cell of her body.

Her fingers that had stilled against the other girl's chin slowly inched towards those lips that had all her attention right now. Her forefinger ghosted across the plump lower lip without really touching it. But the brunette stirred and her lip moved coming in contact with the pale finger that had yearned that touch so badly.

Alison was frozen in place. Did she wake Emily up? She didn't want to seem like a creep. The brunette however still seemed asleep with her mouth slightly open. Alison smiled at how cute she looked and leaned up and placed the softest kiss on her cheek.

She could hardly prevent herself from kissing her again on her cheek, more gently this time and letting her lips linger. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it drumming against her ribs. Her fingers once again ghosted across those perfectly shaped lips.

She thought back to that kiss with Grant. She wasn't ready for it then. It wasn't that long ago. Was she ready now? She let out an audible sigh and pulled her hand away.

Then again - This was Emily! She wouldn't be feeling the way she did right now if she wasn't ready. She could feel her desire consume her.

Looking back up she found herself looking into dark brown eyes that seemed wide awake now.

Emily found herself awoken by a tingling sensation on her lips. Yet it wasn't a touch. It was more of someone ghosting their fingers far enough to not touch the skin but close enough that it could still be felt.

She stirred but didn't really care to wake up. She was half asleep anyway and could tell the room was still dark.

… and then she felt it again. This time it was on her cheek. She felt Alison's plump perfect lips kiss her once. Twice. The second one longer. Alison's lips pressed against her skin and all that Emily wanted to do was turn her head and capture them within her own.

Her llps tingled at the thought and then she felt Alison's fingers ghost across them. Whatever resolve Emily had was gone…

Her half conscious mind felt the warm body that lay beside her and the head that was against her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a lot more awake.

She felt the soft curls that were splayed all over her neck and chest and felt the urge to run her fingers through them. She could feel the blonde's chest move with every breath and she yearned to hold her closer… impossibly closer.

Then she heard the sigh and felt Alison pull her away.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into blue ones that seemed dark in the darkness that enveloped them. She wanted to pull the blonde into herself so bad but the sigh she heared a minute back was of a girl who wasn't ready. Emily wouldn't and couldn't make this about her own desires.

"I think I need a drink of water," was all that she could come up with. Emily got out of bed and walked out of the room to Cece's office. She took out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and had a long drink. She needed to get her head straight. She told herself this wasn't happening till Alison wanted this.

Ten minutes later she walked into the room and picked up her phone from the table by the bed. It was just 5.20 am. They didn't need to be up till about 8. Cece wouldn't be In till 9.30 and no one else would ever come up. Just to be safe she pulled the bedroom door shut and locked it from within.

Turning back to the bed she saw Alison had turned to face the window. Most of the bed was empty but Emily didn't trust herself enough. So she walked over to her favorite easy chair and sat down. She wasn't sleepy anymore.

Emily had said she needed water and left and Alison lay there wondering if she was the reason Emily woke up. Had she done anything that might have upset the brunette?

Then Emily returned and didn't return to the bed. Those warm, safe arms around her were gone. She wanted them back. She wanted all of Emily back. She got out of bed and walked over to the brunette seated on the easy chair before she had time to talk herself out of it.

Emily noticed Alison wake up and walk over and frowned. Was something wrong? Before she had time to process what was happening the blonde was kneeling down in front of her. Emily leaned forward with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ali?" was all she could say. Her lips were silenced by pink, rose shaped, plump ones.

At first it was just lips pressed against each other and then Emily's body reacted without her realizing. Her lips moved against the blonde's – slowly at first and then with a little more pressure. Then she stopped and pulled away.

"Ali… No. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"Shhh" was the whispered response before the blonde pressed her lips to the side of Emily's lips and went on.

"Don't push me away. Its fine." Alison pressed her lips momentarily against the other girl's again before she went on.

"I'm fine. I want this." Her left hand cupped the brunette's face.

"I want you." She leant her forehead against Emily's.

"Make me yours Emily."

Emily didn't need to hear anymore. She leaned forward and this time captured the blonde's lips within her own. Alison's other hand went into Emily's hair and Emily held Alison by her hips as she kept kissing the blonde.

Alison found herself being pulled upwards and ended up straddling the brunette on the chair. She felt Emily's tongue gently brush against her lower lip and immeditately granted access. Never had either girl felt anything like this before.

Alison's tongue was being gently massaged by Emily's while her hands were lost in the brunette's ample tresses. When her tongue tried to gain access into Emily's mouth Emily sucked on her tongue instead. Her head moved back and forth purposefully sucking on the blonde's tongue while her eyes were glued shut. The visual itself sent a heat shooting through all of Alison's body.

Alison dug her fingers into the brunette's scalp and pulled her into a kiss again. Emily's hands moved from Alison's hips to her stomach, then found their way to cup her cheeks and then stroke her thighs as they straddled her. Her hands in all their eagerness finally found their way to the ample bossoms that were heaving against her own as Alison desperately tried to breath when her lips weren't attached to the brunette's.

As her fingers closed around the soft globes she found herself at a loss for breath. She pulled away from the blonde's lips and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. Her fingers gently pressed down on them and Alison moaned against her temple.

Emily's fingers moved to the buttons at the top of the pajama-top. She needed to feel the blonde's skin against her palms. She looked up into the blue eyes seeking permission and found the blonde's hands pulling off her top without undoing the buttons in response.

Emily's eyes looked at all the perfect soft skin before her - more adoration than lust. Her fingers skimmed across the smooth shoulders – more veneration than seductive. Her lips followed her fingers everywhere. Skimming across the expanse of skin and softness till they reached the valley between her chest.

The white bra that cased Alison's breaths was unhooked while Emily continue to pepper kissed along the curves that were visible. Her hands then proceeded to move the straps down the shoulder and finally discard the clothing altogether.

"You are so beautiful" The words reached Alison's ears and any walls or inhibitions of modesty were stripped away. She leaned down and kissed Emily long and hard before tugging at Emily's tshirt and discarding it too.

Emily wasn't wearing a bra and was immediately exposed. Alison looked down at the beautiful girl in the moonlight who was now gently kissing and then licking her neck. Alison sucked in a breath when she found her pulse point sucked hard enough to leave a mark and then smoothed over with Emily's soft tongue.

Emily's lips found their way back to Alison's while her hands moved down from her neck to her now exposed chest. Her palms were greeted with hard pebbled nipples that had risen in anticipation to be touched. As she squeezed those ample globes a moan escaped Alison's lips.

Emily was intoxicated. She needed to hear more. Her lips found their way to the skin near Alison's heart. As she sucked her hands massaged on the soft breasts. First gently and then some more. Alison's back arched and her breasts rose to meet Emily – seeking more.

And they got more. Emily leaned down and blew around the now flush skin of Alison's right breast before licking in slowly smaller circles till she reached the already straining nipple. Alison could wait no longer. She thrust herself forward and Emily gladly wrapped her lips around the nipple. Alison gasped and threw her head back.

Emily sucked hungrily while her other hand teased the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Alison looked down at the brunette devouring her breast and the sight made her eyes as dark as the brunette's. She grabbed roughly at the brunette's hair and pulled her head back to kiss her hard. They kissed with teeth and tongue clashing and Alison found herself gently rocking into the brunette.

Emily's hands found their way to Alison's behind that she squeezed hard as she helped Alison rock into her. Alison bit her lower lip and arched her back again thrusting her core as close to Emily as possible.

Emily's fingers slipped into the back of Alison's pajama bottoms grabbing on to the ample flesh as her lips seeked out the neglected breast and nibbled on the tip of the nipple.

"Aahh!" A pleasurable pain shot through Alison's body and she bent forward and took Emily's earlobe into her mouth and bit just as hard. "Suck. Don't bite," she instructed as she continued to lean on Emily as she rocked.

Emily switched to licking all over the soar nipple to sooth it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" was the sound that reached Emily's ears, deep and long. Emily felt her shorts soak at the sound. She needed to hear more.

Her hands moved from Alison's rear to cup the breast before her. She squeezed around it with both hands and sucked as much of it into her mouth as possible before pulling back. Holding onto the breasts like a child would while suckling, she kept sucking the breast into her mouth while rocking her head back and forth.

Alison wanted more. She never wanted Emily to stop. She moved her hands into the blonde's hair and guided her head back and forth. Hearing the sound of Emily's lips and tongue lapping and sliding against Alison's now wet breast and nipple caused a gush of wetness in Alison's underwear that could no longer contain it and her need for Emily trickled down the side of her inner thigh.

Alison pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes. "I need you now," she said. Emily nodded and pulled down on Alison's pajama-pants. Alison got off the chair and helped Emily discard both the pants and the soaked underwear. Emily could hardly wait.

She pulled Alison back on to the chair but got her to kneel with a knee on either side of Emily's thighs instead of sitting on her lap. Her core was almost at Emily's eye level and she could see the wetness glisten. She bent down and kissed Alison's stomach and then her thigh.

Slow wasn't something Alison had time for though and she grunted, "No. I need you now." Emily nodded and lifted one of Alison's knees to rest on the back of the easy chair. Alison felt Emily's tongue lick her slit from one to the other and she gasped and rested both hands on either side of Emily's head on the easy chair for support.

Emily's tongue was suddenly everywhere at once. Inside her, licking along her sex and flicking her clit before sucking it. Alison's knees could hardly support her as she used her hands to hold her in position. The sounds of her whimpering filled the room with every flick of Emily's tongue.

Emily's hands held on to the back of her thighs supporting her as she expertly pushed her closer to release. Emily's tongue was relentless and Alison was not ungrateful. She chanted Emily's name like a prayer till she finally couldn't get any words out – her body convulsed and she exploded juices all over Emily's eagerly awaiting mouth that lapped it all.

Ten minutes later Alison had collapsed in Emily's arms on the easy chair, compleltely naked though the brunette was still in her shorts.

"I want to make you feel like this," Alison mumbled against Emily's chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I want you to," Emily cooed against the blonde's sweating temples. "Just rest now though. We have forever for that."

"I want you forever," was the incoherent reply. Alison was already falling asleep from the exhaustion.

 _ **If I don't get reviews for this one I'd be surprised. The longer the better.**_ _ **This was really hard for me to write. Be nice and tell me what you think.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Alison stirred and found the warmth of Emily's satin skin replaced with the warmth of snug sheets and a comforter. The curtains were drawn to keep out the sun and her sleep laden eyes that scanned the room found no Emily.

She got out of bed wrapping the comforter around her and walked over to the easy chair where her discarded clothes from last night had been neatly folded and left on the arm. "Emily" she thought to herself and smiled. She dressed and walked out to the window and peered out.

It was a cloudy day. The kind where all one desires is a warm cup of coffee and a good book… or maybe a snug pair of arms to cuddle into. Alison wrapped her arms around herself and found parts of her body immediately react to the contact. Certain parts more sore than others – sore and sensitive but deliciously so.

Plump lips broke into a smile that she couldn't control. Her mind was flooded with images of raven locks tangled in her fingers, tan skin melting into her own as her own pale skin burnt with a passion she had never felt before, her body rising and falling and soaring and shattering into a million pieces, slave to those fingertips and mouth that worshipped her and ravaged her like she never thought possible. Yes, Alison couldn't control her smile.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emily walking out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a casual black shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever before."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Croissants, blueberry muffins and coffee."

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"It should."

"How about some crepes instead?"

"Only if you get my favorite cook to make them for me."

"Talia isn't here. She lives in Philly."

"I had someone else in mind."

"Really? I was pretty sure Talia was your favorite cook."

"Well, she maybe a better cook but I'm biased."

"Did you just say Talia was a better cook?"

"Someone's pride is hurt."

"I hate you."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you don't want to kiss me right now?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Stop."

"Kiss me."

"Alison!"

"Kiss me, Emily!"

"I thought we were going to get breakfast."

"Kiss me!"

"But."

"Fine! I need a shower. I'll be right ba.." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her lips were pressed against that now familiar mouth she was just appreciating the skills of. It didn't disappoint.

Her hair was tugged gently and her head was pulled back so that Emily's tongue could sweep in and taste every inch of that teasing tongue that Alison seemed so at ease bantering with. Alison found herself not so much in the mood to give in easily and bit down on the tongue resulting in a moan from the taller girl. The kiss was long and drawn out and would have led to more if Emily wasn't painfully aware of the time.

She pulled back and looked into the now hooded blue orbs. "We can't. Not now. Its late. Cece …" she trailed off. Alison bit her lip and nodded. She knew the world around them had not disappeared. No matter how it seemed to them last night, they had to walk back into the real world.

"A quick shower and I'll make myself scarce," Alison promised.

"Uhh? No. I'm making us breakfast. I just don't want her walking in on us." Emily blushed. Alison smiled back wondering who the real Emily was – the one devouring her last night or the gentle, shy girl blushing before her right now. She felt blessed either way.

Half an hour later both girls were sitting at a table in the back with the honey drizzled, strawberry crepes that Emily had made them. Alison was licking the back of her fork and enjoying the way it made Emily gulp hard.

The morning regulars were around and many were surprised to see Emily there. They smiled at the girl they knew for years and she smiled back warmly and nodded. She couldn't say she didn't miss the warmth of the café. Her escape from the bitter memories the café also meant her missing out on the little comforts it brought her.

"I think I am going to be a really fat old woman," Alison declared finally when she found nothing to lick clean before her.

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Because of the crepes?"

"Umhmm and everything else that you feed me."

"I have fed you thrice in total, Ali!" was Emily's amused response.

"Well I am appointing you my official cook. For now and forever."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"I'll pay well, you know," Alison offered seductively. Then leaning forward she whispered, "You be my slave in the kitchen and I'll be your slave everywhere else."

Emily almost fell off her chair. "Ali!" she reprimanded the blonde.

This Alison was completely new to her. Demanding, teasing, bold, confident. She obviously knew the Ali she brought in from the street was not the real Ali but this Alison was something else. She just couldn't get over how attractive this whole new side of Alison was.

Emily smiled. She loved Alison. All of her. The timid, the broken, the tease, the confident. She felt so blessed.

She had been spending a life filled with bitterness and wasting every gift she had been given except for Celine. Now she suddenly felt all of that hurt and bitterness melt away in the warmth of the mischievously smiling blonde seated before her.

"Emily?" The voice brought her back to reality. She looked up at the second blonde in her life standing by the table – her face grim, the dark circles speaking of the probably hard night she had spent.

"Hey Cece. Good morning." Emily's voice was careful. She wasn't sure what to expect from Cece.

More importantly, she could sense the change in Alison's demeanor. Gone was the confident woman seated with her a minute back. Alison had somehow shrunk and was like a child afraid of being rejected by the kids at her new school.

"You weren't home and I was kind of expecting you would be here. Both of you," Cece finally looked at Alison and nodded. Alison noticed she didn't look like she was here to fight or threaten anyone. She just looked tired.

"Yeah," Emily responded. "We were catching up and it got late so…" she trailed off.

Cece nodded. She looked around and then back at Emily, "Ce is at school. I have stuff to do here. Can we talk later? Lunch maybe."

"Yeah ok." Emily replied. She knew this was something she would need to do. "I'll be back here at noon."

"No. I'll come home. Will you be home?" Cece asked.

Emily stood up. "Fine."

Alison stood up too and left behind Emily. They walked out and headed towards Alison's car. Both were quiet. Alison more so.

"Ali? Everything will be fine. Cece loves me. She wants me happy too."

"I know."

"Give me time."

Alison looked at Emily and gave her a small smile. "This is not all your burden. I have to fix a few things too. Just that…"

"Just what?"

"When she says home, she means your home… Yours. Hers. Ce's. I feel like I am intruding."

Emily stopped and turned around. "No Ali. Cece and I are not involved. Not that way."

"I know."

"We are family. She is family. Things are hard sometimes but I don't want you ever thinking what you just said. She is one of the few who actually knows that you are important. She gets it. That's also what scares her."

Emily's voice was sadder as she went on, "Its me Ali, not you. None of the people in my life have much faith in my reasoning and decisions. I have messed up a lot. I can make excuses for it but I look at you and realize they would be just excuses. You never let the bad stuff break you. I promise you, I'll fix this."

Alison couldn't help herself when she found her hand cupping the soft cheek before her and her feet extending to reach up and place a chaste kiss on the taller girl's lips.

Everything was going to be fine.

A dark SUV stood in front of the building that housed Rosewood P.D. Two officers in uniforms walked out of the building and towards the car.

"We've been assigned to assist you while you are in town, Sir… ehmm Ma'am."

The tall brunette had a short fuse for bumbling idiots and shot back, "Its Miss. Hastings. Let's get moving. We have a criminal to find"


End file.
